Avatar The Last Airbender Book 4: Air
by kknadal1268
Summary: This story is about The Avatar ad his friends. They have just finished saving the world once, now they're going to have to do it agian. On top of that Aang has to rebuild his nation. Plus Kataang, Sukko, and Maiko stuff. Still working on someone for Toph.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVATAR, NICKELODEAON DISTRIBUTES IT

A New Quest

By kk-writing-diva1

Chapter 1

Katara was walking down toward her father, Hakoda's, house; she couldn't stop thinking about the recent battle against the fire kingdom. Aang had defeated the fire lord, without killing him. This was the one thing she didn't agree with, what if he escaped? What if a loyalist busts him out? What if that loyalist is Azula? She did however think Aang did the right thing, but she still wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

"Katara!" Sokka called. "Come ride penguins with me and Suki!"

"The proper grammar would be Suki and I, but I can't Sokka, I'm going to talk to Dad about something; I'm supposed to meet Aang there in like two minutes!"

"Fine, but when you're done you and Aang are coming to have some fun; you haven't been doing anything but cook, clean, and set up things."

"Sokka, the correct grammar is set things up." Suki corrected.

"Well I have to set up all our things, Aang's things, Suki's things, Zuko's things, Toph's things, and Mai's things."

"You were never asked to do that."

"Yes I was, Gran Gran asked."

"Oh. Well that's nice. But don't work to hard lil' sis, I mean you still have to have fun with us!"

"I'll try." Katara scowled, and walked toward the first house on the right.

"Aang, ready to go?" Katara called from the house Aang would eventually be moving into."

"Just getting and extra parka." He called from, what sounded like the furthest room from the front door. After a few minutes, Aang emerged from the back of the house looking like he was almost frozen in an ice cube. He was wearing Sokka's old dark blue parka, and a brand new parka, they'd purchased as they were heading back from the Fire Nation. While Katara was wearing only a thin coat.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the cold. Now, let's go talk to my dad."

After walking across the street, Katara took out the house key she always carried on her.

"Hi Dad, it's me." Katara said a bit more loudly than she normally would have. It was the first day he was home, in a long time.

"Hi, Sweetie, I'm in the family room."

"Dad, we need to talk to you…it's about Ozai."

"The preceding Fire Lord? What about."

"Well, I think Aang definitely made the right decision, but I don't think he, or Azula is willing to give up."

"And, when I let Ozai's soul touch mine, I could tell he was weak. Even though I took his bending out, he still has fire inside him. He won't give up."

"With his bending gone, all of the loyalists will be so mad, they might just try to get him out of the Boiling Rock."

"Azula's in there as well, I think the Worden remains loyal to her, as well as Ozai."

"Have you talked to Fire Lord Zuko, or Fire Lady Mai about this?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes we have, they agree two-hundred percent, since they have bought a home here, we agreed to talk about it once they got here, which is around three today." Katara told her dad.

"Great, we should prepare their things-"

"Already done Dad, Gran Gran had me do it."

"Ok than, I'll start looking into possible escape plans they could have made with Bato."

"Bye Dad! We'll be outside."

"Later Hakoda." Aang said as Katara pulled him out.

"Where are we going girl?" Aang asked as she pulled him toward the big mountain of snow Sokka and Suki were sledding on.

"We're going penguin sledding!" Katara said as she ran to find a penguin.

"Oh fun! How do I stay on with two parkas on, won't I just roll off?"

"Then take off your coats."

"I'll freeze!"

"No you won't you'll get used to it, and if you don't, hold onto someone." Katara didn't have to say who for Aang to know what she meant. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Just as they were leaning for each other, Sokka and Suki burst out of a snow tunnel.

"You talk to Dad yet?" Sokka said.

"Yep." Katara popped the 'p'.

"Well good, I never liked the thought of having Ozai, and Azula alive…"

"Oh Sokka you know Aang did the right thing, and defeated the Fire Lord."

"Ya, Aang made Ozai, the King of…guys…that…lose their bending… and, lose!" Suki said.

"Honey, you know I love you, but the comedy is for me, let's face it, you're not meant to be mean…or make jokes." Sokka said in the most sincere voice you ever heard.

"Sokka!" Katara and Suki scolded at the same time.

"Well, you guys wanna race us? You and Aang verse Suki and me?"

"Sure, I'm up for the challenge!" Aang said.

"You're going down!" Sokka said.

"We'll see about that!"

"Boys." Suki said.

"I know, you can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em." Katara added.


	2. Chapter 2

Discaimer: I don't own Avatar

Once they climbed up to the top of the mountain, and head a penguin for each team, they started off, one, two, three.

"Hey look, it's Toph, she' here!" Katara sang just as Aang pushed them off down the mountain.

"Here we come Toph!" Suki screamed as she and Sokka were sledding down the mountain.

"Twinkle Toes, Katara, Sokka, Suki! It's so good to see you guys again, although it's harder." Toph said, as she walked toward the place where both penguins he stopped. She was wearing a winter version of her green overall dress thing she had going on, and by the way it was very Toph.

"Toph! It's good to see you!" Sokka said.

"Well, that's great, but I can't really see you. Where should I put my stuff?" Toph asked.

"Here, I'll take it" Aang said. As Aang was reaching for her stuff, Toph swatted his hand away.

"I can take it; I'm not helpless, which you should remember."

"Come with me, I'll take you to the house you and Suki are sharing. All the stuff you sent here is all set up." Katara told her friend.

"Alright, alright. So what have you been going in the three days I haven't seen you?"

"Nothing much, Aang and I just talked to my dad about, you know."

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let Ozai live. He's the badest man on the globe."

"Ya, he probably is. Well here we are!"

"Katara, I'm sure it's very nice, but I can't _see_ it."

"Don't worry, it's nice." Katara assured Toph.

"I'll just have to trust you."

Once they unpacked all Toph's things from her journey, Katara wanted to go back and sled with the others. "Ok, so do you wanna stay here, or come penguin sledding with me and the gang?"

A few minutes later the gang was walking up the mountain.

"Ok, let's do me verse Aang first, we never declared who won!" Sokka complained.

"You won't want to have done that, but, fine with me!" Aang said as they hopped on their penguins.

"Katara, you should judge." Sokka commanded.

"You don't think I'll cheat?" She asked.

"Nah, you're my sister, it's even."

"Sure, sure it is."

"But just on the safe side I'm taking Toph and Suki with me." Katara said as she bended the snow into and ice path and grabbed Suki's hand, who grabbed Toph's hand.

"Wahhh!" Toph cried. "I still haven't gotten used to water traveling with Katara!" Then everyone burst out in a laugh attack.

After the "gaang" was on their last run, Zuko's boat pulled up to shore.

"Zuko!" Aang said as he saw his friend standing on the deck.

"Aang!" Zuko cried. After a few minutes of tying up the boat, Zuko, Mai, Iroh, and Ty Lee stepped foot on the waterbended ice. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were already running toward them. While Suki helped Toph find her way. The firebending gang started to run to them. All within ten seconds Aang and Zuko were giving each other a boy-friendly embrace. Katara was hugging Mai and Ty Lee. And Sokka was shaking Iroh's hand.

"It's great to see you buddy." Zuko said.

"Same for you, but we really need to talk." Aang said seriously.

"Oh no! It's not what I think it is, is it?" Zuko said.

"It might just be that."

"You're…you're…breaking up with me?!"

"What, no, what are you talking about."

"You said the serious word air-bro, 'we really need to talk' not a good thing with the ladies."

"You're darn right it's not!" Mai said, as she pulled Suki off her and charged toward Zuko. "You don't need to talk to me, do you?!"

"No, never, we'll be together 'till the end." Zuko said to his girlfriend.

"Oh great now the world's goanna end, what a 'happy' sentence." Mai said in her normal droopy voice.

"Let's go inside and get warm, shall we. We could talk over a nice glass of tea." Katara suggested.

"Oh great, now Katara wants to talk too." Sokka complained. Just as Iroh Said "Jasmine, Please!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own Avatar

"Welcome, Fire Lord Zuko. It is an honor to have you with us." Hakoda said.

"Thank you very much, but that's not necessary; as you know we're building a cottage here, so we'll be regular neighbors." Zuko said.

"I think we need to talk about a few things." Bato said

"Even Bato wants to talk." Sokka complained.

"Hakoda and I were going over escape routes, and there are a few that could definitely be possible." Bato finished.

"Good afternoon all!" Kanna (Gran Gran) said.

"Shhh, Gran Gran, we're working special Team Avatar stuff. Hey Gramp Gramp, you know stuff that could help too, come join the talk." Sokka said.

"Aright-ey then you all have fun with your Team Avatar, Boomeraang, Gaang Aang things. While you talk about which name Sokka will use for now on – so it'll stop confusing me – I'll make some snacks." Kanna said.

"Ok, well, if the Di Lee remains loyal to Azula, and the warden is loyal than they could create an escape. If the warden is loyal as well as Azula to her father, she could have found a way to get to him during sun hours, and they could have busted out like we almost did in the cooler. But the main focus is that is the warden, the Di Lee, or even if Long Feng was loyal to Azula she could escape." Hakoda explained.

"Now we're not entirely sure but we thing Ozai could get his fire bending back, with the help of an eclipse, the blood of a bender, and the element touching him during the middle of the eclipse." Bato informed the group.

"Wait, so Aang took his firebending away for nothing?" Katara asked.

"No, not completely. The firebending won't be as strong, and most defiantly not as powerful. Plus the person who gives his/her blood loses some of her bending ability too." Hakoda said.

"Do you know if the previous Fire Lord and Princess are still lock away?" Aang asked Zuko and Mai.

"We would assume so, because no one has said a word to us about them." Zuko said.

"Well that's good, I guess. You really need to ask someone about that though." Said Sokka.

"Yes of course first chance we get." Mai said.

"Mai, could you go tell one of my guards to send a hawk to the palace, for my most trusted employee." Zuko asked Mai.

"Of course." Mai replied.

"In the mean time we'll just have to wait and see." Bato said.

"Ok than I declare this meeting over, we'll talk tonight around eight." Hakoda said.

While Katara and Suki showed Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh to the house they bought Aang and Sokka were talking.

"So, Aang we need to think of a cool new name for the group, I'm thinking Team Avatar 2, or The Cool Squad, or how 'bout, how 'bout the double Aang Gaang!"

"Sokka Team Avatar, is more than enough."

"Can you believe this is where the whole journey started? Just about a year ago, you were frozen in ice. In a little amount of time you: Mastered all four elements, defeated the fire lord, found an old friend, made new friends, live like royalty…and get a girl."

"That's a lot to swallow Sokka."

"I know Aang, but it's what was meant to be. Now we'll start a new journey. HOW EXCITING!!!!!" Sokka shouted as he clenched his hands into fists and shook his arms up and down.

"Sokka, you're vibrating so much, you must be really excited." Toph said as she came up behind them,

"Oh, Hey Toph. Did you hear what we were talking about?" Sokka questioned.

"Not really, why does it matter?"

"'Cause, I want to tell you guys something very important…" Sokka waited until Aang was looking at him and he thought Toph would 'see' him. "Do you think Suki and I…should be called Sukka or Soki?" Both Aang and Toph had expressionless faces on. Then Suki and Katara walked up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Suki asked.

"We had a talk, and it was wicked important! Aang and Toph helped me realize something, for me and for you." Sokka started. Suki didn't like where this was going, she thought it meant he was breaking up with her.

"Our couple name is Soki!" Sokka said.

"Wow Sokka, it's nice, just like every other name in the book."

"Thanks a lot you guys." Sokka blamed Aang and Toph.

"I wasn't finished yet, I love it!" Suki gushed.

"Does that mean Katara and Aang are Aanara, or Katang?" Toph asked jokingly.

"Well, I guess," Aang said "only if Katara likes it."

"Ya, they're so sweet and cute." Katara squealed. Then Suki and Katara were jumping up and down together with their fingers linked.

"What is Katara squealing about?" Zuko asked as he and Mai arrived.

"Oh, oh, and let me guess, Zukai, or Mako." Toph started laughing.

"What does that mean?" Mai asked.

"Couples names." Suki whispered back "I think she's making fun of it." Then they all burst out laughing.

Once they'd all caught up with one another, Gran Gran called them in for dinner.

"Don't worry Aang, it's not traditional food." Katara whispered to him. Aang smiled back at her, the love of his life.

"Katara, will you help me serve, we have a full house tonight!" Gran Gran said.

Once both of them were in the kitchen, Katara spoke up, "Gran Gran, you know it might be like this for a while, we have friends moving in, and stuff."

"Well than, you're either gonna have to help me cook, or I'll have to get Pakku to help me."

"Ok, dinner is served, we have salmon, smelt, or scrod." Katara said.

Then she went around the table handing out fish and saying everyone's names.

"Aang, Sokka, Suki,"

"Thank you Katara." Aang said

"Thanks Sis." Sokka Said.

"Thanks Katara." Suki said.

"Toph, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko," Katara continued

"Katara, thank you, I'm sure it looks delish!" Toph conjectured.

"Ha ha ah. Thanks" Ty Lee Squealed

"Thank you." Mai said.

"Thank you Katara." Zuko said.

"Iroh, Bato, Dad, Gran Gran,"

"Thank you Katara." Iroh said.

"Thank you Hon." Bato said.

"Thanks Sweetie." Hakoda said.

"Thank you Dear." Gran Gran said.

"Pakku-" Katara started.

"Katara, it's not Pakku, it's Gramp Gramp!" Sokka interrupted.

"Me." Katara finished. "Wow that took a while." She said when she sat down next to Aang.

"I know, we have like 13 people here." Aang said. "So what's for dessert?"

"That's a surprise, and why do you care anyway? Shouldn't you be on a diet to get back into the battle, swing thing, you know?"

"What are you talking about."

"Umm, you know you're battle buffniss? How fit you were in battle?"

"Oh, ya, I guess…starting tomorrow."

"See, I'm not crazy!"

"Sure you are sis!" Sokka interrupted again. "I mean really, who doesn't call Pakku Gramp Gramp now?" Everyone at the table raised their hand. "Fine, be that way!"

"Well, we'll still have Sokka!" Katara said then they cracked up laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much **__Kimjuni2__**for reviewing! I'm going to try and put a bit more makio in the story, with the engagement and all that kind of stuff. I'm glad you liked it so far.**_

_**Please keep reviewing; I'll give you an extra long chapter because I'm in a great mood because of my first review!**_

_**Thanks to everyone whose reading and I'll try my best to update, but I have a lot of school work, tests, sports, extra credit things (Not that I need it, It's a fun extra credit assignment), bog huge projects. I'll try my best to update at least every one week, at latest one and a half…unless I have writers block or something else big happening then.**_

_**Thanx**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar_**

_**kk-writing-diva1**_

Once they had finished dinner, Katara brought out a triple layer cake. Aang had three pieces before his training diet started. Katara assured him that she and the rest of the gang would be going on it too. Katara and Aang were talking about random stuff when Sokka came over and asked Aang if he wanted to do some manly bonding.

"Well Aang, I was thinking we could let the girls go off and do their girl stuff, like shopping, while we, I mean the guys, go do manly bonding." Sokka said. As soon as 'manly bonding' exited Sokka's lips Katara burst out laughing.

"Ok, I'm ,ha ha, cool with that! We can get our battle outfits picked out!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's just what I was thinking!" Suki said. "And we could get mani/pedi's!"

"Oh lovely, I'm sold!" Toph said mockingly.

"I'm up for that," Mai said an unusually cheerful voice, "I'm sure the boys will have fun doing their 'manly bonding!"

"Oh, we plan to!" Zuko said.

"Well, I hope that works out for you!" Ty lee said as she walked up.

"Alright then, Dad wants us home by 8 though." Katara said.

"Katara, you're not really going to let Dad run your life, are you?" Sokka asked.

"No, I'm not, in fact, Dad wants us home so we can review our plans to leave, and check up on everyone."

"I knew that."

"Dad didn't tell you, did he?"

"Nope." Sokka popped the 'p'.

"Fine we'll see you guys at the house at 7:45." Katara said as she walked toward Aang and gave him a peck on the Cheek.

"Bye girls." Aang said as Sokka pulled him away by the ear.

WITH THE BOYS

"So, Aang, let's talk girls." Sokka said.

"Wow Sokka, I didn't know you'd be that into me dating your sister." Aang said.

"Well that wasn't a highlight of my life, but I really mean Suki and me."

"Hey, he used correct grammar!" Zuko commented.

"Well, what I was wondering is if you think I could ask her something personal."

"That all depends, who's personal is it?" Zuko asked.

"Both, I guess."

"Well what's the question?" Aang asked interested now.

"I wanted to ask her if she could…you know…lay of the makeup for a while, I miss her face. It's prettier than that cake Katara made today."

"Wow, she's prettier than cake, now that's saying something." Aang mocked Sokka, and then Sokka gave Aang a mild punch to his shoulder.

"Well, now that Sokka has rained on my parade I think you could ask her." Aang said.

"Isn't Mai depressing you out Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"No, actually, she's not gloomy at all. She's just wearing those cloths for her 'image' whatever that means." Zuko said. "What about Katara, Aang? You haven't said anything about her in a while."

"Ya, Aang like when are you proposing to her? She adores you and face it, you adore her!" Sokka added while he held his hands together near his face making kissy faces.

"Sokka, it's not even legal for us to get married." Aang replied.

"Well just asking."

"You have like no problems with her at all?" Zuko asked.

"No, not that I can think of, she makes me really happy."

"Well, I know what you should do to show her you appreciate her." Sokka said.

"Why do I need to show her I appreciate her?" Aang asked.

"'Cause, it's 'Girlfriend appreciation day' tomorrow."

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah! I made up the holiday, like it? You don't have to answer me. Zuko I know what you can do too! Ok Aang you can help Katara with all her chores, and for Zuko, something big! You can ask Mai to marry you!" Sokka said.

"How would that show her I appreciate her? But that's a good idea; I do want to marry her." Zuko said.

"Awww, happy ending!" Sokka cooed.

"Not happy Sokka, did your master plan come with a ring?" Aang asked, he knew Sokka hadn't thought ahead.

"Ohh-ogh. You just have to spoil every idea I have, don't you Aang?" Sokka said.

"Well, come on let's go! We have to get to a store in the mall complex before they close!" Aang said as he stood up. The guys were just getting up when Zuko said "I don't think that talk was very 'manly' but I think we bonded!"

WITH THE GIRLS

"So, Katara, anything juicy going on with you and Aang?" Suki asked.

"Umm, I don't know." She replied a little embarrassed.

"Wow, Mai! That dress looks amazing on you, and it's totally not depressing!" Ty lee squealed. And she was right. Mai was wearing a spaghetti strap, dark blue, knee length dress.

"I thought we were picking out our battle uniforms?" Mai asked.

"I guess we got side tracked." Toph said, in her best girly voice she could pop out.

"Well, there is that holiday Sokka created tomorrow, we need something to wear." Katara said.

"I totally think you should get it, Mai. I mean you want to look your best when Zuko proposes." Suki said as though she wasn't interested but with a sly smile.

"What?!" Katara, Ty lee, Toph, and Mai said at the same time.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure it'll happen tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure I heard the boys talking about it before we left." Suki admitted.

"What, how could you have over heard? That's my specialty." Toph said.

"I didn't mean to, remember when I went to go ask Sokka if we needed a dress for his holiday, I heard them talking. I wouldn't be surprised if they're off buying you a ring right here in this very mall!"

"That's so sweet." Katara said as she went into a dressing room.

"Well, I hope we don't run into them, I mean I don't want to see my engagement ring before I'm supposed to." Mai said as she walked to the mirror.

"I don't think the boys talk was very manly." Toph said as Ty lee handed her a dress to try on.

"Here, this one will really bring out your eyes." Ty lee said as she shoved Toph into a dressing room.

"So, what is Sokka's holiday anyway, he never told me." Mai asked.

"Oh, it's 'Girlfriend appreciation day'." Katara said as she walked out with a cute strapless number with a garter on.

"What's the garter for?" Suki asked. "You're not the one getting married."

"Eh, it was with the dress, I like it." Katara said as she twirled around in front of the mirror.

"Right, well, what do you do on this so called "GF appreciation day"?" Toph asked Suki.

"I…um…I don't really know. Sokka just told me it was about the boys appreciating their girlfriends-" Suki started but was cut off by Katara.

"Look, I think I see Aang and Sokka, oh look there's Zuko." Katara said as she walked toward the window of the shop. Suki walked up to Katara and saw the boys as well.

"Hey, look! Zuko's holding a bag from the jewelry store. Oh Mai this is it." Suki squealed.

"We, should celebrate you're last night of being officially single." Ty lee said. "Well not that you were single before, just un-engaged." By now all the girls we crowded around the window. When Toph sneezed she sent Katara and Suki smack against the wall. It, expectedly, made a big bang. (Oh no!)

WITH THE BOYS

"What was that big bang?" Sokka asked as the boys looked for the source. Aang found it.

"I think I found it Sokka," She said pointing his finger directly in between the smashed Katara and Suki. "It's the girls."

"Oh, great, how'd they get here?" Sokka wondered out loud.

"Really Sokka? We need to hide this bag." Zuko said as he stuffed it into Aang's coat.

"Why my coat." Aang asked as he zipped it up.

"I don't know just 'cause." Zuko said as he got a smile on his face that showed nothing was wrong. Aang saw Katara peel herself off the glass and she said something to one of the girls. When Mai's lips moved, Aang knew the question was for her. Then Katara motioned for the boys to come see them.

"Uh, guys?" Aang asked, the boys' turned their head to him, "I think the girls want us to come see them." Then both boys looked at Katara's motion.

"Fine, I have nothing to hide." Sokka said then stormed off.

WITH THE GIRLS

"They're coming." Katara said as she dialed her dad's phone number. (yes I know they don't have cell phones, but I think they should, it's be so much easier – I'll tell you if I'm going to switch or add something) "Hi dad, can we push back the war meeting 'till tomorrow?" Katara asked.

"Why?" Hakoda's voice sounded hard.

"We have something very special to celebrate." Katara said in a sweet voice.

"Alright, but no further, tell your brother. Love you."

"You too dad, bye." Katara hung up her cell and turned to the group, "Done."

"Great, so am I! Katara, will you zip me up?" Suki asked revealing her back with a dress falling off her.

"Sure." Katara said then zipped her up as the boys walked over to them.

"Hello lad…" Was all Sokka could make out, when he saw Suki. She was wearing a short lime green dress, with spaghetti sleeves, and sparkles on her chest area. The bottom of the dress had darker green bedded strings, hanging to her mid thigh.

"What?" Suki asked as though she didn't get it.

"So, what brings you guys to the mall?" Katara asked as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"We, uh, you see it's a very good reason." Aang started.

"I'm sure it is." Katara encouraged him, as she gave him a sly smile.

"Tell 'em, Zuko." Aang said as he pushed his friend in front of him.

"Well, I know what the reason is, but I think Sokka should tell you." Zuko said then motioned for Sokka to talk.

"Well Sokka? What is the oh so important reason you're here?" Toph pretended she wasn't interested.

"Suki's pretty." Sokka said.

"We know, in fact I picked out that dress for her," Katara said with pride. "It goes with her eyes, plus it's hot."

"So, why are you here Sokka?" Suki asked again.

"Aang…wanted to…um…take a walk?" Sokka asked.

"Not me, Zuko." Aang said from behind Zuko.

"No, I didn't." Zuko objected.

"Okay, the real reason, is, I wanted to see Suki in a dress!" Sokka said then smiled a huge smile and looked around at all the faces he told that to.

"Sure." Katara said as she walked back in the dressing room. "You might not want to go away, dad told me to tell you something."

"If only I had my phone." Sokka said. He lost it way before he met Aang.

"Hey Suki, can you unzip me?" Katara asked as she pulled off the garter.

"Sure." The girls were sharing a changing room, and talking about the boys, along with the occasional possible war. Once Katara was free of the dress she grabbed her light purple long skirt, with one slit in the right side; all the way up to her high thigh. And her light blue crop top. When Suki was dressed in a green pair of Capri's and a dark green turtle neck, the girls glided out of the dressing room; realizing they were the last ones, they paid for their dresses and the group started walking toward the exit.

"Katara what did Dad say?" Sokka asked as he hopped to the spot next to her sister.

"He said we could push the war meeting to tomorrow. That way we have the whole night to ourselves!" Katara said as she slapped hands with Suki.

"Why, I thought it was urgent." Zuko said.

"Well, we persuaded him to change his mind." Suki said.

"It was really all Katara." Ty lee said.

"Well, would you girls like to ketch a late night movie with us?" Sokka asked.

"Love to, but can't; we have a very important date waiting for us, at the club." Katara said. Aang felt like a spear had been thrown into his heart.

"What?" Aang choked out.

"Oh, it's not date, date, it's a girly date. You know, just girls?" Katara reassured him.

"Oh, that's very comforting." Zuko said.

"Why don't we meet at Katara and Sokka's house at ten for a late night Jacuzzi movie?" Suki asked as she turned to face the whole group.

"I'm cool with that." Aang said.

"Sounds cool." Zuko said.

"Well, only if Aang and Zuko warm it up first." Sokka said as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "Ad to show that we appreciate all of you, you girls can pick the movie."

"Alright, we'll have to go find one then. We'll meet you at our front door at ten sharp." Katara said as the girls headed the other way.

"Great, shopping, I really want to go for my last day being single, Katara." Mai said in a gloomy voice.

"Well, we just have to find a movie, and then I promise you we'll go to a dance club or something." Katara said as she led the girls to the biggest DVD store in the mall. The girls browsed around for a few minutes, they each had a DVD they wanted to buy. Katara wanted _Summer Catch_, Suki wanted _While You were Sleeping_, Mai wanted _I Know What You Did Last Summer_, Toph wanted _Ghost Rider_, and Ty lee wanted _She's All That_. Since the girls had trouble deciding, they agreed to buy them all and let the boys vote. Since Aang was the Avatar and Katara was his girlfriend they could get away with getting free stuff. It was like an honor to serve someone close to the Avatar.

All the girls were heading to Mai's 'Last Night of Being Single, But Not Really Single" Party, at the club. The club was called _The Waterbending Master's Club in honor of Pakku, _who had helped to build the city. The girls walked through the chilly ice streets, and finally came to the entrance.

"Ready to celebrate?" Suki asked with a wicked grin.

"I'm game." Katara said, as she had a wild look in her eyes. Toph just squinted and said "Sure, it's not like I care where we go. I can't even see what the club looks like. I mean we could be at a dump for all I know."

"I'm ready," Mai said as she pulled of her long black cloak, she was wearing a midnight blue skin tight dress, with beaded hem. It sparkled in the moonlight, like the stars do. "I'm ready to kick it."

"If Zuko saw you now," Katara said as she got her ID ready to show the guards. "maybe he would feel like you have a little more emotion than everyone thinks."

A quiet, quick giggle escaped Ty lee's lips. "Good one Katara. I think you're right."

"Mai, you're not going to make us wear dresses at the wedding are you?" Toph asked as she poked Mai in the shoulder.

"I don't know, but the outfits will be dark. That's my theme." Mai responded grabbing Toph's hand and throwing it back at Toph.

"Oh how 'bout Midnight, Twilight ~ Mai Cheng and Zuko Tsai (pronounced Tsy) become one." Suki mocked.

"I like it." Katara said.

"Come on," Mai said droopily. "Let's hit it!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: _

_Sorry, I think I got mixed up with the documents on my computer, this is the right chapter now! Sorry again =-)_

_Hey everyone thank you guys so much for reviewing, I haven't been able to update because I have this huge massive project to do. _

_Thank you: Pinkgurl14, FireladyMai, and 4everMaiko for reviewing as well. _

_I'm just about finished with the project, so I'll be able to update more._

_Thanx for reading_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar_

_~kk-writing-diva1_

Chapter 5:

The girls walked into the club, and saw nothing but dancing people. They were all wearing tight clothing and some of the people were sweating, a lot.

"This place smells like…sweat and…alcohol?" Toph questioned.

"Yeah it does." Katara looked disgusted, but tried not to show it.

"Great choice Mai." Ty Lee said under her breath.

"Well, how was I suppose to know what it was like, I don't live here." Mai said, unimpressed at the club.

"How about we try to make it work, and if it doesn't we can do something else?" Suki suggested.

"Alright, but I want a drink." Mai said as she walked to the bar, with Ty lee on her heals.

"Wow, I'm going to go to the dance floor to try and step on some drunk peoples feet." Toph said and then walked off.

"Hey, Katara, can we talk?" Suki asked.

"Sure, what about Suki?" Katara asked.

"Not here, in private." Suki said and lead Katara to the bathroom.

"What are we doing in here, Suki; it smells, and there's people vomiting all over the place." Katara asked as she wrinkled her nose.

"I was kind of wondering if you think Sokka…will…okay, I know this is kind of awkward for you to talk about-" Suki started but was interrupted by someone who was running to a toilet.

"It's okay, Suki. I'm cool with you and Sokka, more than he's okay with me and Aang. Give me the details."

"Alright, well I was wondering if you knew if, Sokka thinks of me as more than a girlfriend, I mean-"

"Yes, he does, to be honest; you're all he ever talks about when we're at home." Katara said really annoyed.

"That's so sweet," Suki said, "What does he say?"

"He just…I don't know…talks about you. Sometimes it's really annoying."

"Oh, sorry." Suki said disappointed.

"No, you're fine, he just reminisces his whole day with you."

"Sorry about that. You know what, I think Aang's really starting to _really_ like you." Suki said with wild eyes. Then all of a sudden someone threw up.

"Maybe we can continue this outside." Katara said as Suki started to laugh.

**WITH MAI AND TY LEE**

"Mai, what do you want?" Ty lee asked her best friend.

"I'll have an absolute Wale Tale Islander – do a lot of cranberry juice, only like a teaspoon of cactus juice." Mai answered.

"I'll have a White Wine Sprites." Ty lee told the guy. "Mai, you look even more droopy than normal."

"Yeah, well, today is the last night I'll be single 'single', and I don't actually know if Zuko is going to propose. Then we'll have to head to the fire nation, and get married and I'll be the center of attention."

"That doesn't sound that bad, Mai. Well, the cactus juice will lighten you up."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Oh, come on Mai, I know you're wicked excited, you're even wearing a less depressing dress. You're face may said "I'm so droopy, and…um…not happy" but the cloths say "I'm a hot, confident, almost engaged girlie."

"I feel a little better, thanks Ty." Mai said.

**WITH SUKI AND KATARA **

"Alright, know you know everything about what Sokka told me. Can we go and dance now?" Katara asked Suki, a bit impeccant.

"Fine, that was a great talk. I really think Sokka will propose soon."

"Yeah, I'm betting on right around Zuko's wedding." Katara told Suki as they headed for the front door.

"Shut up!" Suki said as she pushed Katara a little.

The girls entered the club and were instantly overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol. Katara felt a little dizzy but held her head high and looked for the other girls.

"There!" Katara said as pointed to a girl in dark green skirt overalls. Who was popping the ground up s other people were falling and bumping into other people. "It's Toph."

"Should be go get her and ask Mai if she wants to stay?" Suki asked.

"Why not? I've had enough of this smelly club." Katara said as she sniffed the air and jerked her head back. The girls walked up to Toph. And said "What's happening girl?"

"Did you just call me girl?" Toph asked as she turned toward the two girls.

"Yep, just like you call Katara 'Sugar Queen'." Suki said.

"Fine Agavi Princess." Toph said then laughed. [Agavi is a honey like substance it's very sweet] Suki just scoffed.

"Well, anyway we were wondering if you have had enough of this nasty place, yet?" Katara asked changing the subject.

"I'm game, just let me get one more Margarita." Toph said.

"What, you're not old enough to drink yet." Suki burst out.

"Relax, it's tequila free." Toph said as she walked over to the bar, where Mai and Ty lee sat.

"Hey girls. How are your…drinks?" Katara asked.

"Yummy." Mai said with a…smile.

"Whoa! She's smiling, it's a miracle." Suki said.

"Nah, it's just cactus juice. I guess the bar tender put more than expected in." Ty lee smiled.

"Well, is she capable of walking?" Katara asked.

"Oh, yeah, she's just a little fuzzy, that's all… I think…" Ty lee said.

"Great, this isn't going to be easy. Alright, let's get her to the dock." Katara instructed. "Toph and Ty lee, can you hold onto Mai, while we get the treatment ready?"

"Why can't you heal her now?" Toph asked.

"I need the salt water, it'll help get the cactus juice out and she'll need to drink another source…she'll also have to go to the bathroom." Katara said as she held the door open.

Once the girls had gotten Mai to the edge of the ice-ground, Katara started to heal her. When Mai finally came around, they had a little talk.

"Oh, man, I feel awful." Mai gasped.

"Good, you're back to normal." Ty lee said, relief flooded her face.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Well, I ordered the drink and the guy-"

"Who by the way looked totally creepy." Ty lee interrupted.

"Yeah, then all of a sudden I felt like I had to react like a four year old." Mai said in her familiar droopy voice.

"Sounds suspicious, don't you think?" Suki asked.

"Maybe that man, the bar tender, is like a bad guy, or maybe he knows who you are." Ty lee suggested.

"I don't know, but I do feel a whole lot better, thanks Katara." Mai said as she stood up on her feet.

"Why would someone do that to you, you're the Fire Lady." Suki asked out loud.

"Someone who is loyal to Azula or the preceding Fire Lord." Katara said. "Or someone who just doesn't like you."

"That makes me feel great, and I think I'm ready for that movie now." Mai said, as she started to walk toward the edge of the ice. Ty lee and Katara grabbed her hands. "Maybe we should lead you?" Katara suggested.

"Fine!" Mai yelled as Katara and Ty lee lead her in the opposite direction.

Toph had taken a hold on Mai's hand for Katara, who was bending a water block to get them to the house faster. Although the city is huge, it took them no longer than fifteen minutes to get to Hakoda's house. In that time Mai had gotten her common sense back, and was ready to get into that hot, hot tub. When the girls arrived at their destination, Ty lee's watch said t was 10:01.

"Wow, even when we're late they're later." Katara complained.

"I wonder what they're doing." Suki said.

"Well, why don't we play a little joke on them, you know for being late?" Mai suggested.

"Oh?" Katara leaned closer to Mai.

"Well, we could get everything ready, and make it all girly, and smelly and stuff. But it can't be noticeable until Zuzu and Aang make it warm. And we can get the snack and all that good stuff." Mai told everyone.

"Yeah, Toph can be our look-out." Ty lee said.

"But I can barely see." Toph, who had been relatively quiet, complained.

"Then take Ty lee with you and go to the roof." Katara said as she unlocked the door, and lead everyone in.

"Hey Katara." Her dad said as he let the newspaper fall so the girls could see his eyes. "Where are the boys?"

"Having a guy night, they were supposed to be here a few minutes ago." Suki said.

"Oh, wait, what are you girls up to?" Hakoda asked suspicious now.

"Dad, don't tell, we're getting them back, and I mean really don't tell them!" Katara hissed, as Suki, Mai, Ty lee and Toph went into the other room to start setting things up.

"Alright, if it'll teach your brother a lesson to be on time." Hakoda, went back to reading his paper.

In the Jacuzzi room, she saw Suki and Mai putting something into the water; it looked like smelly, bubbly stuff. Toph and Ty lee were nowhere to e seen.

"Toph and Ty lee are looking out," Mai said as she looked up and saw Katara. "We got the girly smell. Should we get the rest of the spa stuff do each other?"

"Yeah, why don't you do that? Suki there's a few candles under in the cabinet opposite the spa stuff, wanna get them out? Aang and Zuko can light them later. I'll go get the snack and set up the DVD's. Oh but before we do that, we should be into out bathing suits, you know be _really ready _for when they come?" Katara suggested.

A few minutes later the girls were in their suits. Mai was in a tankini with a knee-length bathing skirt with shorts underneath, Suki with a striped dark green, neon green and white bikini. Toph had a dark blue one piece with a mid-thigh length skirt. Ty lee had a strapless bikini that was white on top, and bikini cut bottom was light pink. Katara has a spaghetti strap bikini that was dark and light purple, and white.

Katara was getting nachos, chips, popcorn, cookies, crackers and cheese, candy, and brownies. She could never handle anything that big without her water bending, so she bender a tray and made the water follow her into the patio. She saw that Suki and Mai were in little robes, sprinkling light pink powder on the pearl white foam that had settled on the top of the water.

"Great, looks like you guys are almost done." Katara said as she bended a table made of ice, and dropped the food on it.

"Yeah, I'm very ready to get in and watch a movie in Sokka's arms." Suki said.

"You do that," Katara made a disgusted face; "I'll be over here puking."

A few minutes later the girls heard Ty lee and Toph run downstairs. "The boys are coming in!" Ty lee shouted.

"Okay everyone this is it, take off your robes, and dim the lights!" Mai instructed. Katara waited for everyone to take off their robes and switched the lights off.

The boys walked into darkness; Aang flipped the light on.

"Whoa…" Sokka drooled. The other two boys couldn't make out one word, their mouths were a gape.

"'Bout time you boys got here," Suki said as she looked at her nails. "We got cold waiting outside."

"What were you doing, you weren't by any chance going to a club, were you?" Mai asked suspiciously.

"We got everything set up, and you're like half an hour late." Katara complained.

"I don't really care, but why were you late?" Toph asked as she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Yeah, we waited for what seemed like forever!" Ty lee told the boys.

"We…um…tell them where we were Zuko." Aang said.

"Sokka took us to someplace." Zuko said.

"What place?" Mai asked as she walked up to where Zuko stood.

"A hot place." Sokka said.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled.

"What, we were at the Spirit Oasis, the one in the South Pole." Sokka said to the group.

"And why were you there?" Katara asked as she stepped toward Sokka.

"Tell 'em Aang." Sokka said, then pushed Aang in front of him.

"I, um needed to talk to Avatar Roku." Aang said, totally calm.

"Really, why?" Katara asked as she walked up to Aang.

"He told me something very important." Aang said.

"Well…what was it?" Katara asked.

"Well…" Aang said.

_*Flash back*_

The three boys sat in the lush green environment, Aang in the middle, Zuko to his right and Sokka to his left. It was hard to believe that something this warm was in the South Pole. There were lush plants, flowers, and bushes of all sorts all around them. There was a little pond in the middle of the room, where two fish, one white the other black, swam in a circle. There was a little stream that went around the pond, atop of the river was two bridges that would allow you to get to the land in the middle of the room near the pond. Sokka and Zuko could see Aang was meditating hard, and doing his best to concentrate; Aang was almost in the Spirit World.

When Aang looked up, he could see he was no longer in the South Pole, he had made it. He stared at the open, dark world, and decided to go look for Roku. After a few minutes there was a great orange fog, and in the middle of it was Roku.

"Hello, Aang, it is good to see you have defeated the fire lord." Roku said in his usually calm voice.

"Thank you Avatar Roku, I used my energy bending to take his bending away-" Aang started.

"This I know Aang, you have done a great job. I apologize for rushing us but I have only a few minutes that I can hold my Spirit form outside of your body. I need to talk to you about the Air Nomads."

"My people." Aang said, blankly.

"Yes, Aang they were your people. The spirits believe there may still be some Air Nomads that have escaped, and to that have scattered around the globe. Your new task is to find them and bring them to an air temple, teach them how to use their great ability. Then you may move on, to other important things that the world will need help with. You must return balance to the world, Aang. I know you can do it, good luck." And with those final words Roku disintegrated into thin air.

"Roku?!" Aang looked around franticly for his past life. "Roku, please!" Aang shouted as he walked toward the spot Roku was standing, not too long ago. "Roku please, I'm not sure where to begin!"

"I am always with you Aang, dig deep, I'm willing to give you my knowledge anytime. Look inside yourself, you'll find me, as well as your other past lives. You can do it, don't give up Aang." Roku's voice said as more fog rolled in and Aang collapsed from choking on some.

A few minutes later, after everything had soaked into Aang's head, he got up and started back toward his body. Aang was confused and shocked. He knew that he needed to make airbenders, but what if he couldn't find any? What if they didn't know they were airbenders? What if they won't go? There was only one thing about this project he was sure about – Katara would be there no matter what. He thought about his friends in the northern Air Temple, he could teach them airbending, no problem. Now all he has to do is find a lot of people to fill the other three. _I wonder if I can do it_ Aang thought _What if I can't do it? Will all my friends come with me? Sokka and Suki? Toph and Zuko? Katara? No she'll come, she has to come, I can't live without her._

After about five minutes Aang found his body in meditating position, he synced his spirit with his body, and his spirit morphed with the body.

Aang's body started to move, he groaned. Then Aang's arrows stopped glowing, he opened his eyes and looked at his friends, who now stood in front of him.

"Aang, welcome back to the world, buddy." Sokka said as she punched Aang's soldier.

"What did Roku talk to you about?" Zuko asked.

"I need to rebuild the Air Nomads." Aang said

"What! You need to rebuild as in _make_ new airbenders?!" Sokka screamed, Aang shock his head, yes.

"You cannot do _it_ with my little sister, it's illegal, she's not sixteen, and neither are you! So ha!" Sokka crossed his arms.

"Sokka I just need to find airbenders that have survived the Fire Nations attacks. They're apparently scattered around the globe, and probably aren't aware of their powers." Aang started.

"Why wouldn't they be aware of their powers?" Zuko asked as he walked to the spot where Aang stood up.

"Well, if the Fire Nation knew they were alive, they would have killed them." Aang explained. Zuko winced at the thought of what he once was; glad he wasn't that same person anymore.

"Oh, I guess you're right. When do we leave? Where do we start? Who's going with us?!" Sokka asked, already excited.

"Hang on their Sokka, I think Katara, you Suki and Toph should come. Zuko, if you and Mai can find time to come out of your busy schedule, we'd love for you to come with us." Aang said as he turned to look Zuko in the eyes. He was only about five to seven inches below Zuko now.

"Great! Tomorrow I'll start packing!" Sokka said.

"Crap! Crap!" Zuko shouted. "We're late! We have negative five minutes to get to the girls!" he exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Sokka asked as Zuko and Aang pulled him by the collar out the door to their house.

"It means we're five minutes late, already!" Aang said as he airbended them into the sky, hopping it would take them less time. But it still took them a while to get there.

_*End Flashback*_

"And that's everything that happened." Aang finished.

"So, we're going to have to leave soon?" Katara questioned.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Aang said as he took her hands in his.

"No, I do, but it feels like we just got home." Katara said, thinking about all the things she had missed about home. She was about to miss them again, she needed to because if she stayed she would miss Aang more.

"Well, if you don't mind I would love to talk about this tomorrow, at the meeting, after we watch this movie." Sokka said as he grabbed Suki's hand and walked them over toward the tub.

"Sokka it's still cold!" Suki said before Sokka could jump in.

Plus, we want you boys in your swim trunks," Mai added, "now go! Go get ready."

"You're picking the movie!" Katara shouted as the boys ran upstairs to change.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note:_

_Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanxs for all the reviews, I'm going to try and make the chapter at least 1,000 if not more words. Thank you all for reading; I'm not having a great week. So if you review that'll perk me up more! _

_If you have any idea of what you'd like to happen tell me, I'm going through a slight writers block. All ideas that I use I'll credit the person. _

_Thanx for reading_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar_

_kk-writing-diva1_

Chapter 6

The girls were waiting for only about five minutes, what a surprise, for the boys to come downstairs. They were H-O-T, Aang was wearing his orange swim trunks, Zuko was wearing dark tomato swim trunks, and Sokka was wearing a gar pea color swim trunks. But Suki still loved him. The boys were about to get in when Katara said "Wait! It's still cold."

"And you have to pick a movie." Suki said as she motioned to the set up the girls had set up.

"I don't care." Aang said as he made a flam come from his hand. He then pushed the flame on the water. Zuko did the same.

"I want to pick!" Sokka cried like a baby.

"Knock yourself out Sokka." Zuko said as he looked up from what he was doing.

"What are they about? I mean what is this _while You were Sleeping_? It sounds like someone was sleeping." Suki made a little pout and huffed. "Oh, you picked that movie didn't you, honey?" Suki smiled as him angrily and shock her head yes.

"Sokka just pick a movie!" Toph yelled, she was getting impeccant.

"Ok, ok, doing go a rocky on me!" The Sokka started cracking up, while everyone else just stared at him. "How about _She's All That,_ because you girls are all that!"

"Sure, Katara grabbed the DVD from him as she walked toward the player and popped the disk in. Everyone was getting in. Mai snuggled next to Zuko and Sokka put his arm around Suki. He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and blush. Ty lee and Toph sat together at the fact that they had no one else. And Aang sat in the back, waiting for Katara to come and sit next to him. Katara grabbed the remote and turned the lights down, then got in the water. Aang put his arm around Katara as soon as she got settled and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Katara! Hit 'play' already! You have plenty time to be with Twinkle Toes once the movie starts." Toph said rather loudly; Aang and Katara looked as if someone had painted them red. But Katara did what she was told and hit the play button.

The movie began, finally! Toph soon got bored, seeing the movie was about couples and romance. She quickly excused herself, and went to her house across the street. The movie was long.

"Want anything?" Katara asked Aang, as she got up from his hold on her.

"Sure, get me, whatever." Aang smiled, trusting his girlfriend would know what to get him.

"Katara, get me some fire flakes! Oh and Fire popsicles!" Katara frowned and shook her head.

"I'll help Katara." Suki said, as she pried Sokka's arm off her.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" Suki asked, Katara sighed and walked toward the other room.

"Suki? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you thought I should go to bed now."

"Really?!" Katara raised her voice, then walked back toward the room where the rest of the people were sitting in water.

"No that's not it. I just don't really want to talk about this, but I really need to." Suki stared up at Katara.

"Fine, let's sit on the couch and I'll give you some advice." Suki explained about how Sokka was driving her insane. And how she longed to marry him.

"Alright, I know you're upset, but you're a great girl, you're timeless, you're gorgeous, and you have the love of a man – oh teen named Sokka. He'll propose when he's ready, trust me it's not that far away!" Katara said as she walked toward the kitchen to make some tea for everyone.

"Really, well do you promise to keep me updated, and tell m when he'll propose – if you know."

"Sure, can we please go watch the movie; I really want to see this seen. It's when Matthew Lillard does this really disturbing dance, but it's funny!"

"Fine, we can go back." Suki pouted, wanting to talk more girl talk.

"We're back!" Suki and Katara said loudly.

"Shhhh!" Sokka said angrily. "Did you bring those fire flakes?" Sokka turned around to face the girls; Katara threw a bag at his face.

"Be quiet, this is one of my favorite parts." Ty lee said.

"Mine too." Katara mused, as she got back in the water and handed Aang a plate of chips and salsa. **(A/N In case you don't remember in chapter 2 Aang ate fish, so he's not a vegetarian in this fanfic.)** Aang made a table out of ice, and put the plate in front of Katara and himself. She rested her head on Aang's shoulder, just as the song G_ive It To Me_ started playing.

"Oh, here it is." Katara said.

"What's so great about this part?" Aang asked her.

"It's funny, in a disturbing way." Katara shrugged. The scene went on for what seemed like a minute, and then Ty lee got board.

"This movie isn't as good as I remember it, have fun guys." She said before walking to the door, "I hope you all stay awake for the ending! That's the best part!"

"I know, right." Katara started laughing.

"What's so good about the ending?" Sokka demanded.

"You'll see." Katara giggled again.

The movie went on and on, by the middle Mai and Zuko were to tired they had a long day in front of them. Zuko needed to plan how he would pop the question, and Mai needed to be ready. They said their goodbye and Katara and Suki started to laugh.

"What's up girls?" Aang asked as he reached for another chip.

"No-uh-ah-thin-ne-g." Katara said as she kept laughing. The girls knew it would be happening tomorrow. This closed the deal Mai was getting married.

The room kept changing color, as the movie continued. Everyone was getting tired, and finally the end was upon them. Freddie Prinze Jr. was just about to get his diploma, when Sokka said. "Time for me to call it a night. I've got a big day ahead of me."

"What do you have to do Sokka?" Katara asked, making him sweat.

"Um, get ready…for…um…girlfriend day!" I have to work on making it big." Sokka said as she stood up. "Suki, you coming?"

"Sure Sokka, goodnight guys." Suki said in her calm sweet voice. "See you in the morning."

"I'll walk you home Suki."

"Shhh! I want to hear the movie!" Katara hissed. When Suki and Sokka were gone, Aang leaned down and kissed Katara. She kissed him back very tenderly. When she was satisfied she rested her head on Aang's shoulder, and sighed.

"What?" Aang asked as he moved his eyes so they were looking at the top of Katara's head.

"Just think a whole new war could start. With all our enemies, and Azula, and Ozai, and all the other rebels in the fire nation, they could very much be working together. You might have to leave soon. We, might have to leave soon."

"You know, Sokka and you don't have to come, I told you before I'll be fine on my own-"

"That's not an option; I'm coming with you, and weather he knows it or he doesn't Sokka's coming too! And Toph, her medal bending could come in very handy!" Katara said a little louder, and looked into Aang's eyes.

"Well, okay, we'll leave once we receive word that Azula and Ozai have escaped, or Long Fang did something or something else bad happening."

"Oh, um can you give me a day to get ready and say my goodbyes?"

"Sure, and don't forget I'm going to have to find all those air nomads."

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"I have no idea, but I think I'll start with people who look similar to me…maybe I'll ask them to tell me their history."

"That's a great idea." Katara said as she walked over and turned off the TV. "But let's wait for morning to see what happens.

**MEANWHILE AT THE BOILING ROCK**

"You have been very good to me." Azula said as she resisted the urge to rip the guards head off. "You know you mean a lot to me, and I was wondering if you could let me go see my daddy, he's so sad. He needs someone to be with."

"Anything for you Princess Azula." The guard was still loyal, and apparently so was the warden.

"Azula, you must come eat with me in my special chamber, along with your father. Guard go get him will you?" The guard did as asked; he was part of a group called the Flaming Hawks. No one knew about them, but them; that was how Azula, the leader, intended it to be. She was a master at all evil plans. She was going to escape and she knew it. When she did, she would take her father with her, and give him some of her bending. Even though she would lose some of her magnificent power, she thought it was worth it. To have her father by her side, he'd have to worship her. She would be the one with full power, no one would be able to take her rightful place. For once in her life she would be the one everyone would have to adore. _I am more powerful than him, he _is_ going to worship me, no matter what._ Azula thought to herself.

"What do you want, Worden." The previous Fire Lord asked, before turning to Azula. "What are you doing here."

"Listen, we-" The Worden started.

"I" Azula corrected.

"Forgive me. Azula had a precisely perfect plan to make you Fire Lord and her Phoenix Queen. She wished to share it with you."

" I don't think so, if anyone's going to be the phoenix it's me." Ozai argued. Just then about fifty guards entered the room, surrounded Ozai, and pointed guns at him.

"You're not in a place to bargain. It's this deal or death, and please make your choice fast, I don't want to wait." Azula said as she picked her nails. Ozai bit his lip.

"You win…" He said pain in his voice. "just give me back my bending, and me Fire Lord-"

"All in time, father." Azula cut in. "All in time."

* * *

Thanx for reading everyone, please review. And don't forget if you have any ideas on what should happen or what you want to happen, contact me via fanfiction. I'll give full credit to the person or people's ideas that I use.

Kk-writing-diva1


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone, I hope you all liked the last chapter. Ummm I think every Maiko lover will like this chapter. *Hint Hint***_

_**Please, please review, if a lot of people review I'll make the next chapter at least 3,000 words! But for that I'll need at least 20 reviews for this chapter.**_

_**Thnx a lot**_

_**kk-writing-diva1**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR**

Chapter 7

Katara awoke with someone nudging her hang. "Katara get up, we have to get to the meeting." Aang said, as he nudged her some more.

"No, go away; I have to get my makeup on!" She cried and covered her face with her blanket.

"Fine, I'll see you in fifteen minutes, so go fast girl." Aang said as she walked out of her room and closed the door. As soon as he was gone Katara sprang out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. _I must be crazy _she thought_ I'm taking a five minute shower._ Once that shower was done it took her four minutes to find her cloths and get in them. All Katara needed now was her makeup and jewelry. Her mother's necklace that had been through so much, ever thing Katara had and more. It made her feel like her mom was right next to her and she could make it through anything.

_I'm one minute early_ Katara thought. She glided through her house to the dining room where the meeting would be held. When she got there only Aang, Sokka, and Suki were there. She walked over to Aang and said "I thought it was supposed to start already!" Katara whispered.

"Well, I wanted a little time with you first." _Awww, how sweet_ Katara was melting, as Aang lead her outside, Sokka stopped them.

"Aang, What are you doing? You didn't wish Katara a happy Girlfriend's Day!" Sokka shouted.

"Ummm, happy Girlfriend's Day?" He shrugged and turned to Katara.

"That's so sweet Aang!" Katara said and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You kids go have fun out there, but be back home in fifteen. We have a war meeting, member? Um hum." Sokka said as she snapped his fingers twice and shock his head from side to side.

"Well you're not weird at all." Katara said to Sokka, and continued walking outside with Aang.

When they were outside Aang took her to the edge of the ice and said "Katara, I would like you to help me specifically in a quest that only two can go on. I-"

"Me?" Katara guessed. Aang nodded.

"I think it'll be kind of fun." Aang shifted back and forth from the cold.

"Well, what do we have to do?" Katara asked, as she continued to think things through deep in her head.

"You know how we need to get some new airbenders, right?" Aang cautiously asked.

"Yeah?" Katara didn't like where this was going.

"The rest of the group needs to go back to the fire nation, we need to split up. There's a new war coming, and Rokku told me that this time it will be worse if I don't find any airbending troops to help. We have groups everywhere…except for-"

"The Air Nation." Katara finished. "So what's going to happen to our group? Team Avatar." Katara said with a little sniffle.

"They need to go back to the Fire Nation, we just got word that Azula and Ozai have escaped. Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Suki, and Toph can handle it. Besides, we'll be seeing them every two months."

"How do you know?" Katara asked as she bended a chair for her to sit in while she and Aang talked. Aang did the same thing.

"Well, we got a messenger hawk early this morning. Sokka and Suki were up with me, and we agreed on what would be best. I never thought this would happen again." Aang looked down. Katara reached for his face and moved closer so Aang could put his head on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, it's not your fault." _Much_. Katara said. "You said we'd be okay. It's going to be fine."

"No, it won't, we have to spit up, because of me. We have to head out again, on an adventure, because of me. If I had killed Ozai instead of just taking his bending we all wouldn't be in this right now."

"Aang, don't think like that, you didn't need to kill him."

"But this time I'm going to have to, as well as Azula." Aang sighed, and stood up and started pacing.

"Well, if you do, I'll be right by your side."

"But what if I can't do it?"

"Then Sokka will most likely be more than happy to kill them for you." Katara joked, Aang just sighed.

"Come on Aang, it's alright, you need to do what you have to, to create balance in the world. You can do it, I know you can. You've done it before, you can do it again!" Katara said, standing up and walking over to kiss Aang.

"Okay, it'll be okay." Aang whispered and went back to kissing Katara. When they broke apart, they saw Zuko and Mai walking into Katara and Sokka's house.

"Guess it's time." Katara said walking away from Aang. Aang rushed up to her took her hand,

"Let's go, together." Aang said. The couple walked together to the house.

When they got inside, everyone was waiting for them.

"Avatar, we would like you to start this meeting." Bato said.

"Alright," Aang started as Katara took her seat; she gave him a smile. "We have received for that Azula and Ozai have escaped from the Boiling Rock" Aang paused as gasps escaped from Mai, Ty lee, and Kanna. "I know it's a shook, but we need to stay focused. We need to track them down, and possible kill them before their allies take over the world. They don't have Sozin's comet, which is a bonus for us. As well as there are still solar eclipses." Sokka groaned.

"Why, why, why is the old Fire Lord so bad?"

"Sokka, shoosh! Aang is not done!" Suki said.

"Alright, and as you know I have to rebuild the air nomads."

"What?" Hakoda asked in shock.

"Well, last night Aang talked to Roku, and Roku told him that he would have to rebuild the air nomads." Sokka busted out.

"We can't win the war without them; they have the airbending we needed to win the last war. Even though we won it, this time we can end it for good. Or at least until some other wacko wants to take over the world." Aang joked, and Sokka and Zuko burst out laughing. "So Sokka and I have made two sub-teams of Team Avatar.-"

"Aang, this was my idea, let me tell it." Sokka said as he stood up and raised a hand to stop Aang.

"Go right ahead Sokka." Aang said before he got quiet, and sat down next to Katara.

"Alright, there will be two sub-teams of Team Avatar – The Airbenders, and The Fire Fighters." Sokka said so seriously it made Toph, Suki, and Katara crack up, while Mai's mouth curved up a bit. "The Airbenders don't need a big group only two. Since Aang's on that team the search will go quickly because he knows what to look for and that's all I know."

"I don't need that many people because they'd be more useful in the other group." Aang clarified.

"Well, there you go, that's why. Katara will also be on that team because she has special healing abilities, which I'm sure you all know about." They group nodded their heads. "For the rest of Team Avatar, we have been chosen to find Azula and Ozai. We must concur, destroy their allies, and then defeat them in a great battle. We have a spy that was in the Boiling Rock when the two escaped, and luckily he heard a part of their plan. We don't know what they're doing right now, but in a few weeks when the eclipse comes they'll put their plan into action. They're going to search for loyalists and together they'll take over the Fire Nation. The Water Tribe will be next, and they'll save the biggest for last, the Earth Kingdom." Sokka said. "Aang you can come talk now."

"Thanks Sokka." Aang replied as he took his leader position. "Hakoda, Bato, and Pakku you'll be in charge of the Water Tribes forces, that means you'll need to lead the army in the North and South Poles. The Earth King, who's not here now, and Iroh will lead the Earth Kingdom Troops. Zuko and Mai have the Fire Nation, and when the Air nomads are back, we will find someone to lead them. I will be the leader of all of you, who shall report any problems you have. Katara is second in command. We start right away. I declare this war meeting officially over." Aang said and walked out of the room. Katara followed him.

"You know Aang, I can bring the dead back to life." Katara informed him.

"What does that have to do with anything."

"Well, I think I know who you would want to lead the air nomads, and I wanted you to know I can bring people's energy back and use my healing abilities to heal them."

"You-what-huh-now-who-you?" Aang stumbled.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not great at it yet, but a few days ago I practiced on a dead turtle that was dead for, well I don't know how long but it was a skeleton. And anyway, I brought the bones back to life, I just need some energy bending by the great Avatar himself to get the rest of the skin and organs back. Then with a little more of my healing, I can bring them back to life. Oh but there's one glitch I haven't figured out yet… if at any time the bending stops, that person will become dead forever."

"Cheerful." Aang said, "Katara get packed, we leave tomorrow."

"On what?" Katara followed him.

"I don't know, Appa?"

"Well, won't the other group need him as well?"

"Oh, crap, you're right. Well, we can um…use my glider to get to the Southern Air Temple, and find a bison skeleton and you can heal it."

"Sound good," Katara started "I need to go, Suki and I want to spend some time together since we won't see each other for a while."

"What about me?"

"I'll be with you, just you, and only you for two months. I think you can give up one day." Katara said as she walked away.

"That hurts." Aang said and Katara stopped right in her tracks and walked back up to him.

"Well, this shouldn't." She leaned in and kissed him. "Alright now I'm going, see you soon, BF" Aang thought to himself _Yes, two whole months alone with Katara – oh and all the people we'll be training._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone, I wanted to say thnx for reading. I don't have anything to do today so I'm going to get as much writing in as I can so, enjoy!_

_So sorry for waiting, I have had like no computer time because of all the tests, homework, and projects I've had to do. It took me like a few weeks to write this story, and then I couldn't find any time to upload it, so without further ado, here is my chapter 8!_

_kk-writing-diva1_

_PS this is a chapter Maiko people will like._

Chapter 8

After the war meeting Aang and Katara left, while everyone else stayed behind to cherish each other's company. After about five minutes, people got bored of each other, Sokka and Suki had gone somewhere in the house, probably to make out. Toph needed to go practice feeling where she was going, and Iroh and Ty lee were on a boat going back to the Fire Nation. The only people that remained in the dining room where Paku, Hakoda, and Bato – trying to figure out a plan of attack. Gran Gran was cleaning up all the snack she'd left out for Team Avatar to eat.

"Mai, would you like to go get some fresh air?" Zuko asked, quite emotionless. Mai shook her head, as to say yes, and Zuko lead her outside. He went past all the village houses, when he got to the last one Mai intertwined their hands. Zuko kept going; he walked past the green houses, the ice statues, and the rest of the fabulous design. Until he hit the end of the trail – the great wall, that kept out invaders. In silence, Zuko let Mai walk up the one person staircase. The ring in Zuko's pocket suddenly felt as heavy as a snow plow, he started to sweat. Even in the 30 below climate Zuko felt as though he had a fever. The wall was wide enough so you could walk on it; Zuko lead Mai to an ice bench and sat her down.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Mai said as she sat like Zuko had instructed. "Why are we here at the edge of all civilization?" Mai continued to ask, since she wasn't getting any answers.

Zuko knelt down on one knee, and Mai let out a microscopic gasp. He felt around his pocket for the ring, and when it was finally out he held it up to Mai's hand, and said "Mai Cheng, will you do the honor in being my wife, for eternity?" Zuko asked looking deep into her almost unreadable eyes.

"Zuko, I…yes, yes, yes of course." Mai said happily, Zuko put the ring on her left hand fourth finger. Mai reached in and kissed Zuko passionately. When they broke apart Mai asked "When? I mean the war; won't it get in the way?"

"We have all the time in the world. We can get married when ever, although if we had it done after the war, you'd get all that time to plan it." Zuko said as he pulled himself up and onto the bench.

"Alright, I'm going to plan this wedding, and when the war is over, we'll hold our wedding as a celebration."

"That's the spirit." Zuko said, as he pulled himself onto the bench Mai was sitting on. They just sat there in silence enjoying each other's company, thinking this was their last day together as being the Fire Lord and Lady, without the war in the way. "You're going to be the official Fire Lady, you should be thrilled."

"Oh, joy, I so am."

"You know, you get special artifacts to wear; you like pretty jewelry, right?"

"I like this ring, and most of the time I like jewelry, as long as it's not too heavy, and I'm not forced to wear it all the time…will I be forced to wear it all the time?" Mai asked showing the slightest emotion of fear.

"No, no, do I wear them every day? I only have to wear them on special occasions, and committee meetings and other things like that. Plus as a bonus the jewelry is more modern, so we have some variety to choose from."

"Do I have to wear it on our wedding day?"

"No, not if you don't want to."

"Sounds good to me."

WITH SOKKA AND AANG

The boys are on Appa brushing his coat of soft, white and brown hair. Getting him ready to depart was something they had to do as a chore.

"Aang are you all set to depart on your journey?"

"Absolutely…not!" Aang said. "I mean I think I am, but what if something happens to you guys while we're gone. I wouldn't be able to protect you and then you'd get hurt and I would never forgive myself."

"Aang the only thing you should be worried about is if Zuko gets angry and has a bad day. Then he might heat up the whole planet and give us all a head ach."

"Are you sure Sokka?" Aang asked as he airbended himself to Appa's other side to star brushing there.

"Yeah, Aang. I should be more worries with you and Katara, riding only you're glider all the way to the Southern Air Temple. Are you sure you'll be able to make it? We could all go down to the Southern Air Temple, and then split up."

"I don't think so, Appa would be too upset to leave, and I couldn't make him unfocused, what if something happened?"

"Aang relax, nothing will happen. Wait, why don't we give you a ride to the Southern Air Temple-"

"Sokka I just said no like five seconds ago."

"No Aang, hear me out…" Sokka paused to see if Aang would listen. "Alright, we all go to the Southern Air Temple, then Katara and you heal a Bison Skeleton. But here's where the plan changes…you keep Appa and we take the new Bison. Do you like it? That way you and Katara have air power and you guys get to stay together."

"Sokka, you have a wicked mind. I like it." Aang said and went back to cleaning his Bison's fur.

"So…you and Katara are going to be spending a lot of time together. Are you going to you know…sleep in the same tent?" Sokka asked skeptically

"Um, we haven't really talked about it yet, but either way we'll be fine. I'm not going to do anything…I should be more worried about you and Suki."

"Oh, well, if you say so." Sokka said and walked away.

"You're so weird!" Aang called after Sokka.

"Yeah, well you're a bald monk!" Sokka started to laugh.

"Sokka, monks usually are bald."

His laughing ended abruptly "Oh." Then he wizzed away and Aang was left alone, keeled over from laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey okay, first of all I wanna say sorry to all of you who had to wait for this chapter, but I had so many finals and I'm still having them. But I wanted to get this chapter in. If I don't get it up by June 19__th__ I'll be really upset at myself. I'm going to try and update as much as I can over the summer. _

_Thnx_

_kk-writing-diva1_

Chapter 8

EVERYONE IS OUTSIDE SAYING GOODBYE

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Mai were standing outside, getting ready for departure. Aang keep packing everyone's things on a cargo sled Appa would be carrying, while Katara secured everything. After a few minutes of people from the villages and surrounding towns left, Katara and Sokka's family started to say goodbye. (A/N Just to let you know, I've decided that Katara's mom isn't dead, and I hadn't decided until now. So I'm just gonna say she was on a business trip and just got home) Katara ran into Kya's and Kanna's arms. "I'm gonna miss you both so much." Katara said, tears in her eyes.

"I will too, honey. It seems like I just got you back, but you must go. I'll see you soon, and don't forget to write, young lady!" Kya said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Kya, Katara – you two are too emotional! Sweetie, I'll miss you. Write, don't do anything stupid, and please come back in one piece!" Kanna said as she squeezed Katara once more. Sokka and Hakoda shook hands, while mumering a few 'goodbye son, good luck. Maybe we'll see you out there in battle.' Words. Then she went to her dad, and Sokka went to Kanna and Kya. Meanwhile everyone else boarded Appa, while Aang lingered back waiting to escort Katara on Appa's back.

"Katara…" Hakoda could barely speak.

"Dad, I know it'll be a long time, but this war might not be over so easily. We might need the Water Tribe's help, as well as the Earth kingdom, and the part of the Fire Nation that doesn't hate our guts. I have a feeling we'll see you soon."

"Katara, you've grown up so much in these past few months. I know I haven't seen you a lot, but you are now a young lady. I really want to see you grow up, and I guess the only way, until this war is over, to do that is to find you in battle."

"That won't be hard dad, I'll either be the only waterbender amongst a billion airbenders or I'll be on a flying bison."

"I think you have to go now." Hakoda said pointing to the fact that the only one left standing on the ground was Aang.

"Love you, bye." Katara said as she jogged toward Aang.

"That's alright, if you wanna say goodbye to your dad go ahead, we can wait." Aang said as she approached.

"No, Aang, we can leave now, before we're delayed any longer. Besides the others should get to the Fire Nation as soon as possible."Katara said as she hoped on Appa's saddle.

The journey to the Southern Air Temples was long. To be frank it was about three days, but that was enough for everyone to start getting antsy. Aang had been driving Appa for two straight days, with Katara as co-pilot and co-cook. He didn't have much choice but to keep driving Appa unless they were going in a practically straight line. Aang grew tired and cranky at times, but Katara understood. She would just sit next to him and wait for him to stop yelling at her, then when he was done ranting she would pull him into a warm embrace. For the most part the ride went well; there was enough food, water, and plenty of room for everyone.

By the end of the third day, Aang could see some mountains in the distance.

"Hey, look! Everyone look over there! I see it, it's the Southern Air Temple!" Aang shouted. Katara was the first to respond; she came up near Aang and sat by him. Aang wrapped his arm around her.

"So we're back?" Katara asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm home." Aang said rather flatly.

"I'm sorry, and I know it's painful. But think about how we're going to face this together and we'll fix it. I just know we will."

"That was a touching speech." Sokka said as he hopped in-between Katara and Aang.

"Sokka! They were talking, you could have given them _some_ room. Don't you think?" Suki demanded from Appa's saddle. When she was done scolding him, she climbed down and sat next to Katara.

"This is the Southern Air Temple?" Mai asked as she leaned of the side of the Saddle. Zuko walked up behind her and sat down next to her.

"It's so…groundless." Zuko said.

"You don't need the ground when you can airbend." Aang said as he directed Appa toward the main mountain, where they could land.

"It all looks the same to me." Toph complained.

"Sorry Toph." Aang said, "don't worry, it's a mountain so you'll be able to feel your way around."

"Well, that's great." Toph said as she walked up behind Zuko and Mai.

"Be more opened minded Toph, you can't be focusing on your disability now!" Sokka said. "We've gotta leave as soon as we get there!"

"Well, we have to heal a bison first." Katara said.

"That's right, we better practice before we start with the people." Aang said as he landed Appa.

The gang had landed a few hours ago. Everyone, except Katara and Aang, were setting up camp. Aang and Katara had to look for a bison skeleton. They searched all the mountains for the best bison for their friends. And finally they found one.

"Alright, let's get to work." Katara said. "Aang you need to make all the internal organs and blood back near the body."

"That's not as easy as it looks." Aang said as he made all the insides of the body appear floating in his hand.

"Alright, now create the covering of a bison." Katara instructed.

"I can't hold all of this, while making skin."

"But I can't hold it unless I'm an energy bender."

"Katara, listen," Aang started, looking at her seriously. "there's something Avatar Roku told me as well, but told me never to tell anyone else. This is a time of need, besides this isn't the last time we'll do this…Roku said that his wife could bend all the elements he could."

"That's weird, great, and totally not helpful now."

"It is, the soul mate of the Avatar is called the Embodimentar, and they have all the powers of the Avatar."

_**OOOOO suspenseful! Alright well, summer is almost here for me. I've got a super busy weekend, I've got parties and a few last minute shopping things. I'm going on vacation soon so I might not be able to write next week, but I will try and write. I'm going with my friend so I'm not sure if I'll get any time, but she doesn't wake up early like I do so I might get some time there!**_

_**Bye bye for now!**_

_**kk-pink-writing-diva1**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note _

_I'm back from vaca! It was soo fun, and I'm sorry to say, but I didn't have any time to update this story, I was actually working on another story. It has nothing to do with fanfictions but it's more about my friends and their lives. But anyway if you have any suggestions about where you want this story to go, tell me in the reviews! I would love to hear from all of you who read my story, and that's all for now!_

_Bi and thnx for reading!_

_kk-writing-diva1_

_PS I Don't own Avatar, but I do own the plot line!_

Chapter 10

In a dark room of the Boiling Rock, where no light could be seen, Azula stood motionless in the shadow of the chair that would hold her father still, eventually. _He could be so stubborn sometimes._ Azula thought. _Requesting that he had dinner before he came! I can't stand his presence sometimes. At least, I'll have an experienced man at my side. Well that's not totally true and I am way better at being evil than him, but still. _Azula walked around the perimeter of the small room, it was only about 49 square feet in area.

She stood near the only window in the room, covered by a dark red, heavy, fuzzy curtain. She pushed a fraction of the curtain away from the wooden window frame. Azula noticed that the eclipse was about to start, and quickly turned away to pray to the gods that they would show up soon. Her master plan could not take place without this key piece of the plan. When she turned back she saw that there were a two figures coming toward the little room, followed by a handful of guards. Azula quickly closed to curtain and walked toward the door.

The group walked in, looking very satisfied. _They all must have had dinner!_ Azula thought. Ozai emerged from the center of the people, with the warden behind him.

"You, fools!" Azula shouted. "We have just about no time, until the full eclipse! We still need to set up!" Azula shouted at the warden. "And you!" Azula looked at her father "You, have too many necessities! Both of you need to focus on our goals! Then you may go on and think about food, and…more!"

"How much time do we have?" The warden asked.

"About three minutes!" Azula cried, grabbing her father's arm and dragging him over to the chair. Then she ordered a worker to light a ceremonial torch. The warden took Azula's hand with one of his own, in the other was a newly sharpened knife was in the other.

"Are you sure, Princess?" The warden asked.

"Of course I'm sure; we're running out of time right now! Just do it already, before it's too late!" Azula looked away while the warden held her hand and sliced part of it open. Blood started to fall, quickly. Another guard thought fast and held a bucket below the bloody princess's hand.

"How much do we need?" Asked the guard.

"Enough for him to put on his hands." The warden said as he walked toward the pulley on the wall that opened the roof of the small room. He pulled with all his might and the window slid open. One of the guards was positioning Ozai on the chair, strapping him down, ensuring no movement from Ozai. Then another brought the torch over, holding it high above everyone's heads.

"Is this enough, Princess?" Asked the guard holding the bucket.

"Whether it is or isn't, we don't have any more time!" Azula yelled as the warden tied the rope pulley to another large metal hook. Then t warden rushed to Azula's side and pulled out new towels. He wrapped them around her throbbing hand. Other guards rushed toward the guard holding the bucket, and poured part of it on each of Ozai's hands. They poured a special liquid that would burn the fire without hurting Ozai on his hands as well.

"It won't be long now!" Azula said in an evil voice. "I need a bandage, quickly, quickly!" One of the guards obeyed her order and started to wrap a bandage around her hand. The full eclipse was seconds away. "It is time." Azula simply said.

A few seconds ticked by, and then it happened. The light popped out from behind moon, creating the total eclipse.

"Light him." Azula said to the guard holding the torch. The man did as he was ordered.

"Forgive me princess, but isn't it an eclipse that takes away the firebenders power?" The guard asked.

"Yes, but in this circumstance where he has the element and the blood of a bender you can gain your power back. It also means you can't firebend until the eclipse is over." Azula said.

The room faintly lit up around Ozai, there was smoke. Then all of a sudden the room went black. Whispers of what was happening fluttered around the room. The room had been closed off the princess herself.

"What are you doing princess?" Questioned the warden.

"That was all he needed, watch." The princess said as she gestured to her father. A small faint light was lit in the center of the room, slowly it grew and grew. The light turned into fire, and eventually turned blue into lightning.

"He's back." Azula whispered.

_Small chapter, sorry guys that was all I thought I should write for this scene and it wouldn't be a suspenseful if I went back to what the others were doing. So you got two cliffhangers in a row. _

_Thnx for readin!_

_3 _

_kk-writing-diva1_


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors note:_

_Okay, I know I left you with a cliffhanger the last two times, so I'm gonna try not to do that this time, but I'm gonna quit when I think the chapter should be finished. So this chapter will focus on the big shock we got from chapter 9. Please, please, please review and I really hope you enjoy!_

_3 _

_kk-pink-diva1_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender…PS that's goes for all the rest of my chapters _

Chapter 11:

"Aang…you just said…wait…what?" Katara stuttered as she looked at Aang with a 'I-don't-think-I-heard-you-correctly-what-did-you-say' look.

"The true soul mate of the Avatar is the Embodimentar. She has all the powers of the Avatar, and she is supposed to help the Avatar."

"So, how come she's not known at all?"

"Well, it has to be kept a secret. Just think about it, if anyone knew that the soul mate of the Avatar got all his powers as well, they would attack him and try to…well you know."

"So, you're saying what?" Katara asked.

"Do I really need to repeat myself? I think you know what it means."

"It means that whoever your soul mate is gets all your powers."

"Yeah, but I don't know who that is yet…" Aang said. "And I think it might be you, Katara." Aang said as he held her gaze.

Her head shot up and she looked deep in his eyes. "But Aang, I'm not ready. It's so much to handle. I don't know what I'd ever d-"

"We don't have to do anything now, but when we're ready we can." Katara looked at him in shock. "I just need to know who it is so that person can help now." Katara was trembling a bit, but she nodded in agreement. "Just hold this, alright and I promise either way I love you." Aang said as held out his hand. In which the organs and blood were floating above. Katara reluctantly held out her hand as well, and Aang bended the elements toward her.

"Wait!" Katara yelled, pulling her hand back. Aang looked at her like she was mad, and gave her a questioning look. "I still don't know how to energy bend."

"Well, you're going to have to learn."

"Now?"

"Now." Aang said. "Alright, you need to be totally and completely in touch with nature." Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Now, think really hard; try to feel the Universe touching you." Aang added. Katara looked more and more relaxed by the second. "Now, the last part I have to do."

"Alright," Katara said. "Well? What is it?"

"I need to take part of the universe and put help you touch it."

"I thought it was already touching me?"

"Think about it as if you were holding hands. It's holding your hand, but you're not holding it's hand."

"Oh, okay." Katara said as she held her hands out again. Aang leaned forward and said "My hands are in use right now."

"Okay." Katara looked down and blushed.

"So," Aang leaned closer and kissed Katara. "There, you should be able to bend now."

"How am I supposed to bend the other elements?"

"I've gotta teach you, and you've gotta learn." Aang said as he held out his hand again, bending the organs and blood into Katara's grasp. She struggled as first, but rather quickly regained her strength and bended the tissues very well. "Good, alright; what do I need to do now?"

"Did you forget?"

"Don't you think I might have a little too much on my mind, right now?" Aang asked as he gave her coo-coo eyes.

"Maybe just a little bit. Alright, make the skin and fur for the bison." Katara instructed as she watched her hands as material floated above them. Aang struggled a little but in about five or six minutes he had created skin and fur for the bison.

"Now all we have to do is put them back together." Katara said as she stood up and mixed the organs and blood the way they should be. She then put them in the proper places. Aang saw the pattern and put the skin over that, making a concealed chamber with bison insides in it. He then put the fur on; he didn't want the bison to be cold.

"Good job Aang, now the rest is up to me." Katara said as she bent down to the ground and put her hands on the bison's chest. "This is going to take a while, Aang. Why don't you go back to camp?"

"But I shouldn't leave you alone." Aang objected.

"Its fine Aang, go! Go now." Katara said as she turned her body away from him. Aang felt quit hurt and disrespected, but he silently stood and moved slowly into the woods to find the others.

_Oh, my god! _Katara thought. _I'm his…soul mate? What if I'm not ready for that? What if I don't want to be?_ Katara had a lot of thoughts going through her head and she needed to sort them out pronto. Everything in her life was changing. Nothing like it was anymore. She couldn't go back to the way it was when she had everything be picked out for her. No, her mother couldn't do that anymore, and her dad would always be there. But he wouldn't always be.

_I need an answer. This is all happening too fast. I want to be with him, don't I? I love him, but what if that's all it will ever be? Where's the passion in this? Where's the romance. What if it was just a coincidence that I could bend things? Maybe he's not ready to go to the next step. That would be a relief, though. I'll just return to camp normal ad not mention anything._ Katara said as she continued to heal the deceased bison.

Aang walked thought the leafy green woods, talking to himself as he found his way back to the campsite. _She's my soul mate. She has to be, right? Either way, she can't share it with anyone else. This is supposed to be a top secret thing. But that shouldn't matter because either way she can energy bend, that's something no one else can do, but me. That's a good sign, right?_ Aang continued to quarrel with himself.

Soon, Aang returned back to the camp. Everyone was circling around him asking him questions about the bison. Had they healed it? Was it able to leave soon? Was it hard? Did you find any airbenders?

"Everybody shut it!" Sokka yelled. "Alright, I'm gonna ask the question we've all wanted to hear…Where is Katara?" Sokka shouted in Aang's face.

"She…is…still uh, healing the bison."Aang said.

"I thought it was healed?" Asked Zuko.

"I never said that."

"He's telling the truth." Toph said. "But he seems nervous."

"What, that's crazy talk! I'm not nervous."

"I can tell you're lying!" Toph said in a sing-songy voice.

"Well, are you Aang, what are you nervous about?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, Aang what?" Zuko asked.

"What's wrong Aang?" Suki asked.

"What, Aang?" Mai asked

"NOTHING!" Aang exploded.

"That was a lie." Toph pushed.

"Well, we're nervous about if Ozai got his power back."

"Not really, I highly doubt he got his power back." Zuko said.

"Well, maybe we all just need some rest?" Suki suggested.

"That's a good idea, we all are just a little cranky." Aang said. "Good night everyone." Aang said as he walked into his tent.

"Well, I thought he was quit touchy." Sokka said.

"Sokka! I heard that!" Aang said from his tent.

"You should go to bed!" Suki said and pushed Sokka toward his tent.

Katara had done it. She was exhausted and ready to go back to camp. She estimated it was about midnight from how long she'd been out there. She didn't know what to do.

"Alright, well I think I should name you first, and since I don't know how to name you I'll call you Shia." Katara decided. "Now, since you're part of the gang you can come with me." Katara said as she climbed up the bison's head and sat down. "Now where is camp?" Katara asked herself.

Katara had the bison fly, so she could get an overview of the surrounding lands. It's too dark! Katara thought. But she found a path of trees that looked slightly crocked like they were pushed over. "That must have been the way Aang went, I must have really upset him." Katara said out loud. "Yip, yip." Katara commanded Shia to fly that way.

It wasn't long before she reached the camp, she landed near the edge of the tents. "Alright Shia, you can go to sleep now, I'll see you in the morning." The bison made a large roar, signaling he didn't want Katara to leave. "Shhh! Don't wake up the whole Team Avatar!" Katara whisper-yelled.

"Ahhh, you healed him, great job." Katara whirled around to find Aang looking at her and the bison with intense eyes.

"Yeah, well. You know I did what I was asked to do and now I should go to sleep." Katara walked away from Aang and quickly turned back. "I don't know which tent is mine."

"Well, that is a problem." Aang said as he walked closer to the bison and pet its head.

"So, which one is it."

"I don't remember."

"Could you be a little helpful?" Katara walked closer to him and gave him a push. Aang staggered a bit, but stood back up.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Aang asked Katara.

"No."

"Good, cause it didn't."

"Well, good"

"Fine,"

"Fine." Katara stood there holding her arms, as if she were trying to keep herself together

"Katara…" Aang said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aang…" Katara said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Katara?" Katara immediately felt heavy. "Katara? Katara?" Aang asked a little louder. "Katara?" Aang shouted. Sokka and Suki came running out. When they saw Aang holding Katara they raced over toward Aang.

"What did you do to my sister?" Sokka demanded.

"I-" Aang was cut off by Suki.

"He probably did nothing, Sokka. He loves her."

"Good point." Sokka said. "We need to get her inside." Aang nodded and brought Katara into Sokka and his tent. Aang lay Katara gently down on his sleeping bag.

"What happened?" Suki asked as she got a cloth from Sokka's bags and dumped it in a pail of cold water.

"We were just talking and I asked her a question and she didn't respond." Aang said as he looked at Katara intensely, to frozen and terrified for her life he couldn't move.

"What happened before that?" Sokka asked.

Aang took a breath "I don't know Sokka, I wasn't with her, remember? I was in here waiting for her to come back!" Aang exploded.

"Well…touchy." Sokka said as he turned away, leaving Suki the only person tending to Katara.

"Sokka!" Suki scolded. "Aang why don't you get my bags!" Aang obeyed Suki's command and left. "Sokka get me more cloth and water. Katara fainted so we need to wake her up and keep her temperature regular." Sokka did as he was instructed and brought the bucket of water first. Then Aang walked in with Suki's bags. "Thanks Aang, now find my Herbal leaves."

"Suki, what are you gonna do with that?" Sokka asked as he walked up with the cloth.

"We need to wake her up." Suki answered.

"I can't find any leaves Suki!" Aang expressed.

"They're in the Brown-greyish cylinder tubes." Suki said as she fanned Katara with a damp towel. "Sokka Start fanning Katara with a dry towel."

"Why do I have to do all the work?" Sokka complained.

"You're not!" Suki cried as she gave him a 'You need to shut up" look.

"But she's my sister and I'm worried!"

"So are the rest of us!"

"Got 'em!" Aang said

"Okay now find me the little metal dish." Suki said as she dug in another bag.

"Got it!" Aang said and held it out to Suki.

"Aang You need to grind up the leaves." Suki said as she handed him a rock shaped into a grinding tool.

"Okay." Aang said.

"See, Aang doesn't Complain!" Suki said, and kept digging for something to light the grindings with.

"Well." Sokka pouted.

"Is this good, Suki?" Aang asked as he held out the bowl.

"That's good enough." Suki said as she rubbed the spark rocks together to make a flame. Then she lit the leaves on fire and held it under Katara's nose. "Aang hold her head at an angle." Aang did as he was told and heald her head under his lap and angled Katara's head up. "Sokka fan the air toward Katara." Sokka took a towel and fanned.

"Come on Katara wake up." Sokka begged.

"Katara?" Aang asked. "Please wake up." They all watched Katara with immense concentration as if the concentration would wake her up.

Eventually, and what felt like forever, Katara started to move her head. She moaned for a little while, but was stopped by Sokka.

"Katara! Oh My God you're alive!" Sokka shouted as he hugged his sister.

"Give her some air; she just came out of recovery." Suki said as she started packing up her stuff.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she sat up and leaned against Aang. Aang put his arm around her.

"You fainted, Katara." Aang said and kissed the top of her head.

"Katara what happened?" Sokka asked.

"Who is making all the thumping around here?" Toph demanded as she walked in.

"Katara fainted." Suki said as she stood up and carried her things out.

"Oh, well she's fine now. I'm going back to bed." Toph said as she walked out of the door.

"Well, tell us. What happened?" Aang asked.

"I healed the bison, brought it back, then we talked, and now I'm here." Katara said.

"When was the last time you ate, Katara?" Suki came back in the tent.

"Um, before we left."

"You were probably so hungry you fainted." Suki said.

"But I didn't feel hungry."

"Doesn't matter, you probably used more energy since you were bending just about all the time you were gone. And you probably didn't notice you were hungry because you were so focused on saving that bison."

"How'd you know I was focused?"

"Katara, how do you think I know? It's you we're talking about." Suki said as it was obvious for everyone but Katara. "We should take her back to our room, where I can keep an eye on her." Aang and Sokka agreed. When Katara tried to stand up, she stumbled toward Sokka who caught her and held on to her tightly.

"We should carry you." Sokka said as he looked at Katara.

"Sokka, I'm fine!" Katara shrugged Sokka off and stumbled toward Aang, who caught her and put his arms around her. "Aang I'm fine, let go."

"Oh, okay." Aang said and gave her an 'as if' expression. "Oh don't think so." Aang locked his grip around Katara

"Let go. You can't move I won't walk."

"Okay." Aang said and picked her up, which made Katara outraged.

"Aang put me down!" Katara demanded at she squirmed in his arms.

"No."

"Good thinking, Aang!" Sokka said.

"I'm not sure if it's the best way, but it worked." Suki said as she opened the tent for Aang.

"Aang, you are a monster." Katara said and turned her head away.

"On the contrary, I am the Avatar."

"Right, who is supposed to save people."

"Whether they want to be or not." Aang finished. Then Katara went quiet for the rest of the duration of their short walk.

When they got in the tent, Aang gently put Katara down.

"Thanks Aang." Suki said as she knelt down beside Katara.

"Suki, will you come help me with something?" Sokka asked as he motioned toward the opening of the tent.

"Yeah, I should help you. Don't try to get up again, Katara." Suki instructed. "Aang, why don't you watch Katara for a while."

"Sure." Aang said flatly as the others left the tent. "Katara…"

"What?" Katara didn't look at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am."

"So, I wanted to talk about the Embodimentar." Aang said as he continued to look at her.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is…Katara if you can energy bend you are the Embodimentar. Which means I need to teach you the other bending."

"No, you don't. What if I won't learn."

"You've always been interested in learning. And I know you've wanted to learn other bending."

"You don't know what I want. What if I don't know what I want?"

"Oh, okay. This is about us, isn't it?"

"Uh, I don't really know."

"Sure you do Katara, and I'm right, aren't I"

"Well, this is all happening so fast, I mean what if something happened to you?"

"I could get hurt, but I won't die."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Katara, after all that we've been through, you'd still think I'd leave you? I would never leave you."

"Not intentionally." Katara looked away.

"But I will never leave you, ever. Period." Aang finished as he wrapped Katara in a hug. "You'll always be a better water bender than I, and will help you become better benders at every other form."

"Except airbending, that's when you'll be better."

"True." Aang said. "So does this mean you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For scaring you nearly to death."

"Oh, yeah. I guess you are forgiven." Katara said and kissed Aang.

"Okay, I'll go with that." Aang said. After a few minutes of hugging and making up, Katara layed back and decided she should go to sleep and prepare herself for tomorrow.

"I'm gonna be right here in case you need something, Katara."

"Aright, you can work on the game plan for tomorrow, goodnight."

"Night, see you tomorrow."

Aang watched Katara sleep as he thought up a new plan of action for the next day.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been sick, but I decided to get this out. I've also been busy at camp, counseling and camping! So I'm going to take today to update all my stories and to relax! SO if you'd like to review, hit the button and tell me what you think! No haters please…Those are not my fav review to get! ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N_

_OMG So so so sorry! I totally didn't think I'd get this busy or…no that's really it. I have had so much homework and so many quizzes and tests. In fact I'm sick right now, but I went out to school and tennis so I can't be that bad. Plus I've been working on a side project for my friends. I am writing them a story about them and yeah, but it's not boring like she is nice and cool. It's like a real story and I'm almost on page 100 on that. So that's why I have been neglecting my fanfic. I'm so sorry. If anyone gets really annoyed feel free to message me and tell me you've been waiting too long! _

_Okay, now that that's over and I keep rambling on and on, I'll get to the story!_

Chapter 12

Katara awoke to the smell of frying vegetables and searing meat. She quickly gathered herself together and stood up; she wobbled a bit and had to lean against the pole holding the tent up for balance for a second. It finally dawned on her that she was starving and needed food right away. Katara then, opened the tent and walked out toward the crowd.

No one really noticed her at first, but Suki looked up from her plate and said, "Look who's back from her sleep." Everyone then turned and looked at Katara, who was now looking quite embarrassed. Sokka rushed over to his little sister and pulled her into a giant hug.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted as he almost choked her, "I thought you were gonna die!"

"I will if you don't stop choking me!" Katara squeaked out.

"Come and get some food." Mai offered, as she led Katara toward the group of people. Mai sat Katara down next to Suki and Aang. Suki then got up and made Katara a plate of her favorite veggies and a slice of meat. She handed it to Katara who nibbled on a piece of cabbage.

"We heard about your big night." Zuko started the talking.

"Well healing the bison was the only big challenge." Katara said, but not mentioning the other event.

"Yeah, that was a big thing, wasn't it Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, as thought she didn't think so.

"Well, if everyone would like to hear that plan I thought of, I'll start." Aang said before giving anyone else a chance to talk, "Okay we all wanna hear it? Good. Okay so this afternoon you'll leave, taking the new bison-"

"Shia." Katara added.

"The new bison, Shia, to the Fire Nation. Try to control the nation, meaning don't become your dad Zuko!" Aang added. "Try to make peace with the people, show them you're not a monster!"

"Nice words." Sokka added.

"Sokka! Let Aang talk!" Suki scolded.

"Fine." Sokka said.

"And make them believe that we can set up a new government where all the nations work together. They'll all have a say, like democracy." Aang continued. "I know it will be hard, but try to show the people of the fire nation they can think for themselves, and that they don't need to follow the cruel, harsh ways of the dictatorship, your grandfather, Zuko, instilled on them…Katara and I will stay here, trying to find new air nomads, and reviving the population. This will take a long time, and we may not see each other often. But this is a sacrifice we have to make, knowing that we are the face of the Earth, the ones who will save it." Aang concluded.

"Nice speech." Mai said.

"Long." Sokka said as he fell back onto the dead grass.

"We start tomorrow." Aang announced.

"But we just got here." Sokka complained.

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes. I wanna relax." Toph said as she stretched her feet out.

"We don't really get a choice." Zuko said. "If we want to defeat the previous fire lord, and his daughter, we need to leave as soon as possible. You all know that too."

"Yeah, but it would be nice, not to be on the go…for once." Suki added.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Katara jumped in.

"Oh, yeah sure, you're the one who gets to stay in one place for the current duration." Sokka said.

"Guys!" Aang shouted. "Let's not argue. I know it's not our favorite thing - being separate and moving from place to place, but for now…this is what has to happen. We'll all be together. Why don't we all prepare for the long journey you guys will face." Aang suggested. The group agreed and, with displeasure, packed up the bags and loaded Shia with everything needed. They were ready to depart.

_Somewhere in the depths of the Fire Nation_

In a small dark orange room, in the heart of one of the smallest volcanoes in the Fire Nation - the layer of the Fire Hawks. The only way in was to go through the lava and down the crust of the Earth. Only a true master of fire bending could do that. Azula beign one of the few. All though, now she was weaker. She couldn't create lighting as easily as she could before. She didn't have as much stamina, ad she certainly couldn't carry though and win a battle against the Avatar, and all his friends. Azula held her hand out to the Warden. He kissed it gently, worried he might hurt her from the excitement that happened recently. "My princess, he's awake, and getting a little rowdy."

"Do I need to tell you what to do with him? Fetch him, let me see him." Azula snapped as she pulled her hand away from the Warden and leaned back in her thrown-like chair. "What do I have to do to get someone to know what I want? It isn't really that hard!" Azula exploded as the Warden escaped to the chamber where Ozai was kept.

A few minutes later the Warden appeared with Ozai in tow behind him. "My princess, I bring you what you've requested."

"You requested me?" Ozai erupted in outrage. "You are not the supreme ruler. It will be me."

"Father, why? What are you saying? You have no debt to repay? No revenge to get? No regrets of making me Fire Lord?" Azula took a deep breath. "You have failed at becoming the Phoenix King, and due to the fact that you're bending has been taken away, you can't become a Phoenix King. You don't have anything…you have what I gave you…and only that…You will not dominate, over me. I will rule the world. You can't stop me. Either behave, and accept your role in this magnificent plan. Or…be doomed to rot in that cell for eternity." Azula said darkly. "You're choice, I don't care. One way or another you lose, and I will always win."

"I will fight you and prove I have the dominant power." Ozai annouced. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

"Agreed." Azul replied. "But you do know, you will lose, and fall a burden to me. I will take you down…Warden." Azula called. He came and bowed down before her. "Set up an arena in the depths of this volcano. I want the Agni Kai to start in ten minutes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very, very clear, Princess." The Worden said.

"Go." Azula commanded. He left and went to the heart of the volcano to make the arena. "You will perish in my power..._Father_" Azula smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys!  
I'm not dead! I'm so sorry for everything and not updating. I've been working on some personal writing for a long time, and recently rekindled my love for ATLA when I found out Aang died in TLOK….it really pissed me off and made me want to write more about what I want to happen after the last book of ATLA. Sooo… I had to read all my chapters over again and was like…wow…I sucked at writing a year ago. Soooo…I've decided to start the story over….the elements will beasically be the same…just with better writing. I'm not going to get rid of the other chapters, and the plot line will still continue and be the same. The only change is There will be more chapters of action and less of the annoying long tedius really poorly written gushy lovey stuff. I promise I will do my best to update, so many things have happened in my life , including the writing sidetrack, that I just didn't feel like I could write for a while.

So thank you to everyone who has stuck with me! I promise, you will get an update soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years past, when my brother and I discovered the new avatar, an airbender named Aang. Although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anybody. But I believe Aang can save the world.

I was right. The little boy I had grown to know and love had turned in to a wonderful and powerful young man. He defeated the Fireloard successfully and now we're off on a vacation, only a week though, because Aang has much to tend to regarding the world and the peace movements. Our first stop was Ba Sing Sae. None of us were too thrilled to go back, but Iroh was excited to get back to his tea shop.

Zuko was in the middle of handing out tea when Sokka yelled "Zuko! Stop moving, I'm trying to capture the moment!" We all looked at him, and he continued "I wanted to make a painting, so we would all remember the good times together."

I walked over to see it saying "That was very thoughtful Sokka," when I saw the actual painting. Sokka had given me Momo's ears. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?" I asked Sokka.

"Those are your hair loopys," Sokka defended his artwork.

"At least you don't look like a porcupine! My hair's not that spiky," Zuko said coming over to the table.

"I look like a man," Mai added.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked as she pointed at herself.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way," Sokka defended himself with a shrug. I started fuming at Sokka's inaccurate painting. "Oh you think you could do a better job Momo?"

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I really chinned down," Iroh said as he walked over. I noticed Aang get up and walked outside after giving Appa a pat on the nose.

"Well, I think you all look great!" Toph announced. Everyone burst out in laughter. As the laughter died down, I excused myself and went to find Aang, my powerful bender.

I walked up next to him on the balcony and looked at him lovingly. After a few seconds he returned the same look, and we just smiled at each other for what seemed like eternity. I couldn't help but blush ferociously. We embraced with him arms around my waist and my arms around his neck, the world seemed right. We split apart and looked at each other; I moved closer, so that we were only inches apart. I closed the distance between us and put my hands on his cheeks, then moving my hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. He complied and put his arms around my waist. We had kissed before this, but by no means this passionately. And in that moment, I knew, Aang would be the one for me for eternity.

When we broke apart, I blushed and looked away from him for a second; he lifted my head to look me in the eyes. "We have a lot to figure out in the future, don't we?" Aang asked me.

"I guess we do," I smiled, "But I know one thing for sure."

"What's that Katara?" Aang asked me, wrapping a hand on my waist.

"I want you in my future," I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Wait," Aang pulled out of the kiss, "What about Sokka?"

"He'll get over it," I smiled at him. Aang gave me an 'as if' look; he wasn't convinced yet. "Alright, I said, we'll talk to him."

"Toph," Aang said as I turned to head back inside.

"No, I said Sokka," I told him as grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward him.

"Toph sees with her feet," Aang explained further, as his eyes widened.

"Well, she got a show then," I smiled, trying not to care.

"That's very unlike you Katara," Aang smiled as he pulled me closer.

"I'm trying," I said as I forced a smile.

"You don't have to pretend, Katara, not for me," He told me.

"It's not for you," I told him. "I'm trying to act normal, so Toph won't feel my heartbeat," I admitted to Aang.

"I guess this won't help," Aang said as he kissed me on the cheek, and my heart raced again.

"Aang," I said as I gave him a push, and he smiled at me.

"I know, I know," He smiled at me.

"Let's go, we leave for home tomorrow," I told him.

"Home," Aang sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard," I told him, "But I'm your family now. Team Avatar, we're your family and we love you. It'll be okay. You'll see."

"I hope you're right Katara," Aang said as we disconnected and walked back into the tea shop. Everyone was staring at us when we walked in.

"Hello, Aang," Sokka said as he stroked his fake beard.

"Sokka, what are you-" I was cut off as we continued to walk into the tea shop.

"Quiet, Katara!" He told me, not taking his eyes off Aang.

"Hello, Aang," He said again.

"Hah! Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted. "You finally manned up and kissed Katara! I'm so proud of you." Both Aang and I immediately blushed.

"Hello-" Sokka started again.

"Shut up Toph, they're so cute together!" Suki cheered as she went to stand near Sokka.

"Does anyone understand I'm trying to talk to Aang?!" Sokka exploded. We all looked at him.

"Uh, okay Sokka con-" Aang started.

"Stop it Aang! I'm supposed to talk first!" He yelled at Aang. He smoothed his beard again. "Aang, hello."

"Uh…hello…Sokka?" Aang asked confused. "How are you today?"

"Oh, don't you ask the questions!" Sokka yelled and he took out his bubble pipe. "I'm the one who asks the questions around here."

"Uh, okay Sokk-" Aang said, again interrupted by Sokka.

"Stop talking Aang," Sokka said still annoyed. He looked around at the group. "Come with me." Sokka then stalked out of the room and into the back, where the tea is made. Aang shrugged at me and followed Sokka into the room.

"Be careful!" Iroh said as they walked into the room. "The tea kettles are still hot!"

"So, Katara," Suki said as he came over to me. "How was it?" She raised her eyebrows.

"It was perfect," I told her, as Toph huffed.

"Gross Katara, keep your feelings for Twinkle Toes to yourself!" Toph said as she sat down next to Zuko.

"You're so unromantic," Suki said as she huffed back at Toph.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled from the other room. "Why are you not in here?"

"Uh, I guess I better go," I said, but before I could take a step, Suki grabbed my hands.

"I'm coming with you," Suki smiled at me, "You may need it."

"Thanks, Suki," I smiled at her.

"Anytime, Sokka can fly off the bison sometimes," She smiled as we walked down the hallway Aang and Sokka had a few minutes ago.

When we got to the kitchen Sokka was standing with his arms crossed on one side of the kitchen and Aang was on the other.

"Katara! Why did you not come when – Suki?!" He bellowed, "Why are you here?"

"You should be able to figure it out," Suki said smugly. "I'm not budging. Say what you want to."

"Okay, Aang, Katara, come over here!" Sokka instructed. He looked pretty angry. "I'm so, so, so, so, happy for you too!" Sokka said as he pulled both of us into a big hug. Aang and I looked at each other and the wrapped our arms around Sokka as well. "It's been so long. I remember when you had a big crush on Katara, Aang," Sokkar started. "Man was that a long time ago. Then Katara talked to that Aunt Woo and she told her she would marry a powerful bender. Man I did not connect the two until Katara brought it up like a month ago," Aang and I immediately went red. "Aww and there was all the tension between you two," Sokka pointed at me, "and Toph. I thought she was jealous of you for like a day Katara. Man, and when you two got lost in the cave of lovers I was like worried Aang was going to make his move then," Sokka said as Aang and I looked at each other. "Man, I'm sure glad he made it when he was older. "Oh and Katara, you never stopped believing in Aang, like ever, and-"

"Sokka, that's enough," Suki said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Save it for the best man speech at their wedding." Aang and I looked at each other, then at Suki. Sokka's face turned red. "If that...you know…ever…were to happen…in life." She mouthed sorry to Aang and I before Sokka jumped Aang.

"You're going to marry my sister!" Sokka cried as Aang airbended Sokka up.

"No, no, honest…we're not even dating yet!" Aang said as Sokka took out his boomerang.

"You can't marry my sister! She's not of marrying age! I justed turned the marrying age," Sokka told Aang.

"I know, that's why we're not getting married!" Aang told Sokka again.

"Sokka!" I yelled at him. He froze in his pose, about to whack Aang over the head with his boomerang. "Stop! Aang's telling the truth. Besides, I bet you and Suki are doing more than we are." This time it was Sokka's turn to blush. Suki just giggled.

"Sokka, I would never disrespect you or Chief Hakoda, and not ask your permission before proposing to Katara!" Aang told Sokka.

"Oh…" Sokka put his arms down, "Well then, Aang, don't you ever hurt my sister. If you hurt her, I'll…I'll…figure out some way to hurt you…"

"You know you won't be able to do that," Suki informed him, "Aang is the Avatar."

"I don't care!" Sokka said waving his hands in the air dramatically. Aang leaned back a little as did Suki. "You will be in pain if you ever hurt Katara…welcome to the world of dating," Sokka said and pulled Aang into a hug. Suki shook her head and I put my hand on my forehead.

"Sokka," We grumbled together


End file.
